


Of Hamsters and Time Travel

by mary_kayle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I just failed the summary, Identity Reveal, Time Travel, Time traveling fic, and knows how to fight, louis is smart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mary_kayle/pseuds/mary_kayle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who even had the idea of naming fat lazy hamsters after demigod immortal kwamis? Oh, wait, that were Ladybug and Chat Noir, who never thought they would hide being superheroes from their children. Yet meet Louis Agreste, sent here twenty three years from the future by the akuma, completely unaware of who they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Louis

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I have full story already written and will update each one or two days. This is the longest thing I ever wrote;) if you have any questions, I will gladly answer them;)

Louis considered himself a happy boy and a good son and brother. Well, no one could argue about that.

Louis was fifteen, had two slightly younger siblings - Emma and Hugo, loving parents and if asked what would he wanted to change, the answer would be "nothing".

But, you know, things never go as wanted. 

It was early autumn in Paris, and the city was quiet. Akuma attacks stopped 20 years ago, when Ladybug and Chat Noir defeated Hawkmoth. So Louis was clearly confused when the light of what could only be described as miraculous-related (or what he seen it looked like from famous Ladyblog) enveloped him.

At first it was purple darkness everywhere, then as suddenly as it started, the magic around faded. Louis winced expectantly, but nothing happened, so he opened his eyes.

He was in the same place where the miraculous magic reached him, except he wasn't. If that made any sense.

The surroundings were only nearly familiar, and instead of a quiet empty street Louis was met with battle sounds and screams and -... Oh god, it's an akuma attack, he realized in panic.

The akumatized victim appeared out of nowhere right in front of him. Louis was a brave boy, he knew martial arts and self-defense, but as far as he remembered, even trained civilians could do nothing against akumas, only distract them for the superheroes.

Wow, realized Louis, it means I'm gonna meet the real Ladybug and Chat Noir! Or whoever the superheroes will be this time. 

"I'm Time Master!" suddenly yelled the akuma. Louis froze on the spot and looked at the victim. "They said I can't rule the timeline, I'll prove them otherwise! Ladybug and Chat Noir, give me your miraculous or else I'll use this boy as a revenge! Nobody knows how time traveling affects the events in future, so we'll see how it goes!" 

The akuma laughed evilly and disappeared in a cloud of white sparkles. Louis still stood at the same place like a deer caught in headlights. However, while his body was still, his mind was working quickly.

The boy felt sick. Use him as revenge? I'm too young to die, screamed his mind. 'Time traveling' was the second thing that registered. The akuma said time traveling, he thought, and we know that those evil beings existed only in the past. That means that most likely I'm at least 20 years back in the past. For this also speaks something about affecting events in the future... Oh god.

Louis realized with growing horror that all his actions will somehow affect his own time. But, he reasoned himself, if miraculous cure, the most valuable Ladybug's power, will work alright, nothing would be changed. Hopefully. What if something goes wrong? his mind screamed in panic. What if...

His thoughts were interrupted by real superheroes landing in front of him. They indeed were Ladybug and Chat Noir somewhat younger than they were when they defeated Hawkmoth.

"Hey, did you see where..." started Ladybug, only to be interrupted by delighted squeal.

"Wow, oh my gosh, real superheroes! Punch me, I must be dreaming! No one is going to believe me!" Louis, who never saw superheroes in his entire life, was on the edge of the excitement.

Ladybug and Chat Noir exchanged a confused look. Louis saw the misunderstanding crossing their faces and hurried to explain.

"Oh, um, sorry, we in our time don't have superheroes, so it's kinda... exciting?! Aaaand, the akuma just disappeared in the, um, white sparkles? Like, dissipated in the air?"

The duo simultaneously raised their eyebrows. Chat Noir was the first to speak back.

"In your time? What do you mean, you were brought here by the akuma?"

"Yeah!" exclaimed Louis. "At least it looks like that. I was walking home, then this miraculous-related light surrounded me, and puff! I'm here. The akuma said that he wanted to see how will the future be affected and maybe he just chose me randomly? At least I don't know the reason why me."

"I see..." hummed Ladybug. "Looks like that. What year is it in your time?"

"2039. I suppose here it's 2019 or a little bit earlier, right?"

The lucky duo exchanged a look.

"It's 2016," answered Chat Noir, "any reason why did you think about this year?"

"Um, you guys defeated Hawkmoth in 2019 and the evil was stopped. After that you retired and took patrols for only a year after that. And you look a bit younger than when it happened. In my time there are no akumas or superheroes, only Ladyblog as the source of information about what Paris was like in these times."

Ladybug and Chat Noir flashed each other a smile. Good to know they could stop evil in the future.

"Can you tell us a little bit more about yourself and maybe about your time?" asked Ladybug cautiously. Could you blame her for being curious?

"Sure thing, lady," beamed Louis. "My name is Louis, by the way. About you we know that no one knows your civilian selves, only you two. No one knows who Hawkmoth was, either. That's from important. About me, I have two younger siblings, Emma and Hugo, and... Oh god!" he exclaimed. "My parents would be so worried!"

Ladybug listened Louis attentively. So she and Chat would reveal themselves to each other in the end. And - Louis, Emma and Hugo? That's how she wanted to name her children with Adrien! She could understand that two names were the coincidence, but all three?! Also, she reasoned, the akuma must have had REASONS to pick exactly this boy from exactly this time. What confused her was the fact that Louis seemed completely unaware of her civilian identity. He even called her 'lady'! She would have told her children about this, right? Oh no, she thought, what if I never told Adrien in future that I'm Ladybug? It means that I'm constantly lying to him!

"Your parents must be indeed worried, we'll try to defeat Time Master as quickly as possible so you can return," Chat Noir's voice reached Ladybug. She looked at Louis attentively for the first time.

The boy had blond hair, several shades darker than Adrien's. Blue-grey eyes suited him perfectly. Ladybug could see noticeable resemblance now between Louis and Adrien. She counted the years. They must have been twenty three years old back in future when Louis was born. There was a real chance...

"Louis," she called him. The boy turned to her with an excited expression. Ladybug swallowed the ball in her throat before asking. "Is your last name Agreste?" Please, say yes, she begged internally.

Louis looked at her with an amused expression. Chat held his breath, but no one noticed.

"Yes, it is. How did you know, lady?"

Ladybug jumped high, fist pumping in the air with a faint 'yes!'. Chat Noir made a strange sound in surprise. Louis looked at the pair of superheroes with a lifted eyebrow.

"What's up with this reaction? Does that change things?"

"Wait, do you know who I am?" asked Ladybug and Chat Noir in unison. The boy obviously didn't know who they were, how do you like it? Superheroes shared a confused look between each other.

"No. Should I? I told you no one knows who you are in my time, and I'm no exception..."

"Never mind," waved off Ladybug. "I think what, Louis Agreste," she lit up while pronouncing his name. "If Time Master disappeared now, it will take us significantly longer to find and defeat him. I'm afraid you have to stay here for a while. I would have proposed to go to your father's house, but as far as I know it would be quite complicated. So why don't you go to your mother's? Maybe you also should enter her school. Who knows, maybe it would be helpful." Ladybug finished and flashed him a bright smile.

"Thanks, lady, I will," replied amused Louis. 'Lady' was becoming a thing, huh? "I take that you know who my mother is, don't you?"

"I think I might have an idea," smiled the superheroine.

"What's your mother's name?" asked Chat Noir cautiously.

"Marinette," smiled Louis. 

Chat stiffened. There are many Marinettes in Paris, he reasoned himself. His lady's name could easily be Marinette, after all.

"So your parents are..." Chat didn't dare to finish the statement.

"Adrien and Marinette Agreste. Her maiden name was... Dupain-Cheng, if I recall correctly."

Ladybug squealed in delight, while Chat felt like all the air was knocked out of his lungs. It's not that he didn't like Marinette, he just hoped he would end up with Ladybug. And, of course, his lady's reaction didn't go unnoticed by him.

"Why are you so happy about this fact?" snapped Chat.

"Ohhh, it's all I ever wanted for Marinette!" smiled Ladybug back. The excuse could pass, right? Nothing special about the fact she knew Marinette. "Aren't you?"

"I was hoping for the other scenario concerning the Agreste boy," replied Chat with a dejected sigh. Ladybug put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Which exactly? she wanted to ask. Even though Ladybug now knew they would be together, she couldn't help but feel a twinkle of jealousy. Chat wanted Adrien for someone else?

"For the record," interjected Louis, "father is more passionate about my mother than she is. He basically worships her. She is the rational one at this point. Though they equally love each other and have all these weird nicknames..."

"That can't be," chorused the duo, confusion once again on their faces.

"Yet it IS so and I can't understand you two. Hey, umm, Ladybug? What do I tell Marinette?"

"The truth," she shrugged in response, still shocked at Louis's words. Chat's blood ran cold. Marinette would know about their future children?! He had a feeling that there was something important that he wasn't catching. But the feline superhero said nothing.

Their miraculous beeped in warning, and the three of them parted their ways a minute after.

To tell the truth, Louis was scared. Scared that his mom won't accept him. Scared to make mistakes that could affect his present. What if Marinette won't believe him? What if he would be left alone in the street? And one thing was explaining everything to his mother, while the other was deciding whether or not to tell his father or anyone else at that point.

Louis reached his grandparents' bakery and stopped at the opposite side of the road. It was 23 years in the future since he last was there! The thought made his head spin. How crazy was all that?

A dark-haired girl left the bakery, and Louis realized in several moments it was his mom. Marinette Agreste. No, Dupain-Cheng. She is so young that it seems wrong and surreal on so many levels, thought the boy.

"Mo-Marinette!" called Louis, catching himself at the last moment. Calling her mom would be... complicated.

Marinette turned around to face Louis. His breath caught in the throat. God, help me, he begged. His mom was heading towards him, Louis realized in panic.

"Do we know each other?" Marinette asked with a hint of smile. Oh, she couldn't take the chance to hear an explanation from her son. And considering that he had no idea she was Ladybug, she had no right to give her identity away.

"Y-yes... No? Umm, it's c-complicated?" stuttered Louis. Marinette raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not quite following you here..."

"Um, there was a-an akuma attack? Akuma is Time Master, but Ladybug and Chat Noir didn't catch him yet, he just disappeared. Time Master, um, he, uhh, brought me here?"

"Brought you here from where?"

"Umm... From future?"

"...And?.."

"Marinette... Will you believe me? Please do."

She internally giggled at his insecurity. But how could she blame him? You don't end up every day introducing yourself to your parents.

"Okay, I heard about Time Master and, to tell the truth, there is hardly anything unbelievable since we have superheroes and supervillians and all this weird stuff. So I think I can believe you."

"Oh, um, thanks? I - see, I'm, uhh..."

"Yes?.." kindly prompted his mother. Louis took in a deep breath. It was now or never.

"My name is Louis. It's 2039 in my present, which sends us 23 years in the future. I have two younger siblings, Emma and Hugo, and my parents are Adrien and Marinette Agreste. Hi, mom," he finished with loud exhale and looked worriedly at the girl before him.

Marinette stood there with her mouth hanging open (a bit of acting won't hurt, right?). Noticing Louis's gaze, she closed her mouth and swallowed hard. The girl slightly tilted her head to the side, observing Louis. Then she came closer and slowly made a circle around him, observing the boy from each angle. He was nearly Adrien's height, had broad toned shoulders and athletic figure all in all. Marinette carefully put a hand on his cheek. She traced her fingers lightly across his features, then tangled them in his hair. Louis stood still on the spot, patiently waiting for his mother to finish the observation.

Now, taking a second look at Louis, Marinette could see both hers and Adrien's features in their son. It still felt too good and too surreal to be true. She leaned in and kissed the boy's cheek.

"I believe you," she finally said. "Not only because I can see the resemblance, but mostly because you wouldn't want to lie about such thing. Moreover, I always wanted to name my children with Adrien Louis, Emma and Hugo."

"Thanks, mom, you're the best," smiled Louis in relief.

"Come on, Louis Agreste," he didn't miss the pleasure in her voice when she called him by his name. "Let's go and find you a place to stay in the bakery. We're extremely lucky that my parents just left for a two-week family trip to China. So there won't be any complications, hopefully."

It was Sunday morning, and the two of them had some time to find Louis some clothes, think up of a story and talk a little bit more.

"So," summed up Marinette, "you're a new student, who was forced to change a school after moving to the new apartment. Since you have documents as Louis Agreste, we need... somehow... to warn Adrien? Maybe you could pass as his cousin? Oh, who am I kidding? He's like, a famous model, anyone can tell he doesn't have a cousin named Louis!"

"Hey, mom," Louis tried to calm her down, "maybe we could say that we're not related, just have the same last name? It's not hard to believe, since it's pretty normal situation. Yet I think we should tell him."

"Are you crazy?! He'll think I'm a freak, you're a freak, ignore us and call an ambulance! We'll end up in psychiatric hospital for the rest of our lives and you'll never exist!"

Louis chuckled at his mother's panic mode.

"Besides," continued Marinette, "he doesn't love me now. He can take it really badly. So let's keep silent about it, will we?"

Well, she had a point here.

"Okay."

Only later, drifting off to sleep, the realization sank in Marinette's mind. She and Adrien will marry and live happily ever after, and he will love her with all his heart! They will have three children and a hamster! ...A hamster?

"Hey, Louis..."

"Yes, mom?"

"Do we have a hamster?"

The boy giggled. His mother really had it all planned ahead.

"Two hamsters, actually. You and dad named them Plagg and Tikki."

Oh my gosh, thought Marinette, the older me is desperate enough to name a freaking hamster after my beloved kwami.


	2. Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the summary, sorry for the inconveniences(

Adrien paced in his room, trying his best to calm down. He was going to have three children! That was a plus. However, he wasn't going to end up with Ladybug. That was a minus.

"Plagg!"

"What?"

"Stop being a lazy grumpy cat and try being helpful or I'll loose my mind!"

"Why should I? You're gonna marry your girlfriend, big deal," mumbled the kwami.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"But she will be."

"I was hoping to win over Ladybug!"

"Who says you can't have both?"

Adrien stopped dead in tracks and glared at Plagg angrily.

"Are you crazy or what? I'm not going to cheat on either one of them! That's low!"

"Listen, kid," sighed Plagg. "Is it that bad to have Marinette as your wife?"

Wife. The word and the meaning behind it slowly sank in Adrien's alerted mind. Wife as the woman with whom he will spend the rest of his life and have three children and live happily ever after...

"I'm not opposed to the idea," replied Adrien cautiously. "I like Marinette, I really like her in a romantic way... a bit. Though my true love is and always will be my lady. Plagg, Louis said I love her dearly, but... RIGHT NOW it's hard to believe."

"Everything will work out just fine, believe me," yawned the kwami.

 

\----------

 

Never Monday was so stressful for Marinette and Louis. Tons of 'what ifs' hunted them down. They arrived an hour in advance to sign Louis in college Francois-Dupont, introduce him to Miss Bustier and get the required books and notes. Louis had to explain several times that he's not related to Adrien, it was just a coincidence. Adults eyed him suspiciously and remarked that Louis and Adrien certainly shared some physical features and could easily pass as relatives. Louis shrugged and muttered 'coincidence'.

As he and Marinette finally had all settled, they walked in class fifteen minutes before the bell. Their classmates, slowly filling in the room, got interested in the new boy. Louis smiled and introduced himself constantly. Seeing the confusion on the teenagers' faces at the mention of 'Louis Agreste', the boy hurried to explain that he and Adrien weren't related, and confusion melted into understanding.

Kim, Alix, Myléne and Ivan accepted the explanation without any questions. Alya, Nathanael and Max eyed him suspiciously, but said nothing. Nino, Juleka and Rose told Louis that he really looked like Adrien. 

Chloé walked in class with Sabrina and immediately spotted the new handsome boy. Of course she needed to introduce herself to this mystery guy.

"Hey, I'm Chloé Borgouis, the mayor's daughter. You must have heard of me." Only faintly from my parents, with negative undertones, Louis thought.

"I'm Louis Agreste. Nice to meet you, Chloé," the boy replied politely.

"Agreste?!" Chloé shrieked. "I know Adrien, and he doesn't have any siblings, cousins or whoever!.."

"We're not related," hurried Louis to explain. "It's just a coincidence, that stuff happens. It's not so extraordinary that we share the same last name."

"Whatever you say. If I didn't know better, I could have sworn that you ARE his brother or cousin or son if you were younger..." Chloé leaned in closer, looking Louis dead in the eyes. He instinctively leaned back. With a loud 'hmpf!' the blonde backed off and went back to her seat.

Adrien, surprisingly, was the last to enter the class. Everyone was staring at him and Louis inconspicuously, waiting for Adrien's reaction. Louis was the first person who caught his attention.

"Hi, I'm Adrien Agreste," smiled the model nervously.

"Nice too meet you, Adrien. I'm Louis Agreste." Could you blame the boys and Marinette for being nervous at the 'first' meeting?

"What?! Are you kidding me?" snapped Adrien. How could Marinette be so careless and let him use his real last name?! What would the others think?

Everyone's eyes widened. They expected confusion, interest, disbelief, laughter or something like that... But not THIS from well-behaved model. Louis was taken aback by his dad's strong overreaction.

"Why? I spent the whole morning telling every single person we're not related, only share the last name coincidentally, don't tell me YOU of all people don't believe me! And the school accepts pupils only with the documents, so even if I wanted not to be Agreste, I couldn't!" There was a challenging determined glint in the boy's eyes.

"My boy," Adrien chuckled. Marinette stiffened. Did he know or was it a harmless play of words? "Sorry, it was just unexpected. Come here." He hugged Louis with one arm tightly. The whole class cooed at the scene in front of them. "No harm done?"

"No harm done," confirmed his son.

Louis, still too shocked from Adrien's reaction, took his place next to Ivan, right behind his mom and dad.

"Girl," whispered Alya to Marinette as the class started, "it doesn't seem quite clear to me. Louis appears out of nowhere, wears Agreste name, looks like Adrien... I'm gonna prove they ARE related one way or another!"

"Why are you so sure?" asked Marinette cautiously.

"Oh, come on, girl, don't tell me you don't see it! His body, his face talks for him. Louis may deny it, but we all know something is off." 

Marinette only shrugged in response. 

 

\----------

 

As the time slowly came to lunch, Louis found himself at the great dilemma. On the one hand, it was logical to come with Marinette. On the other hand, he didn't want his mom getting extra attention because of him or, even worse, give the ground for rumors that they are dating. 

Marinette noticed Louis's uncertainty and waved for him to join her and Alya. Adrien, noticing it, asked Nino whether they could join the girls for lunch. Nino was only for it as long as it meant more time around Alya.

The five of them went to the nearby cafe that was popular among students for low prices and tasty food. Once they chose the table and picked up food and drinks, Nino and Alya bombarded Louis with questions.

"Louis, where did you live before?" asked Nino.

He couldn't say 'the Agreste mansion'! Or name any of the places where his friends lived, they all were too close for their 'just moved in' back up story.

"Umm, at the north-east of the city, near the park La Villette." Thank god he actually remembered nearly the furthest spot from the house.

"And where do you live now?" now Alya was curious.

"Oh, somewhere near here. I haven't memorized the address yet." That was safe, wasn't it?

"What about your family? Do you have any siblings?" Alya started pressing the topic she was interested in.

"I totally love my family and my parents. I have a younger sister, Emma, and a younger brother, Hugo. Emma is thirteen and Hugo is ten."

"And your parents?"

"They are the best I could ever wish for. They both manage family business and father also has a grade in science. Physics and mathematics or something related to that."

"Is there any chance we could meet your family?"

"Oh, umm... I don't think so. They are out of town now..."

"And they left you here alone, taking Emma and Hugo with them but leaving you?"

"Oh, look, the food is coming," chorused Marinette and Adrien. Everything to throw Alya off the topic.

"Okaaay..." Alya was not happy with the interruption.

Once given a chance, Louis changed the topic.

"And what about you, guys? How do you live in here?"

The conversation flowed the safe path. Louis still found it all a bit strange. Oh, who was he kidding? He was never going to get used to seeing his parents young and not together. He made a mental note to help them a bit.

Now, sitting in the cafe after school where he went together with his parents, Louis thought about how it was going to change in 23 years. Marinette and Adrien would get married and be the proud parents of three children. His mom was going to own the Agreste fashion brand with his dad, him also working as a model. Louis always wondered how his father inherited the whole corporation at the age of eighteen. Well, he knew how. Gabriel was put in the psychiatric jail for the rest of his life, and Adrien as his only son became the owner of the whole fashion empire. When occasionally Louis asked his father what was his grandpa accused of, he never got the answer. The only thing he knew it wasn't a murder or something trivial like that, just some weird mystery stuff only his parents and the court knew about.

Louis watched Alya and Nino and couldn't help but also think about their future. The Lahiffes were the parents of the most beautiful and ever perfect girl in the world, Vanessa (oh how he missed her!), and her younger brother Emile. Uncle Nino was the famous DJ in one of the most prestigious clubs in the center of Paris, while aunt Alya worked as a freelance journalist, and, needless to say, a rather successful one. Both gave the impression of one of those forever young couples. Everywhere they went, there was always energy.

Thinking again about his parents, Louis realized that while Alya and Nino were always the energetic ones, Adrien and Marinette were what Louis could only describe as strength. He always wondered why it was the image constantly associated with mom and dad. Every time he saw them together, his thoughts were filled with the same words to describe them. Indestructible. Strength. Life. Confidence. Fight. Love. Safety. Louis didn't know how to explain it.

Maybe the partners of Agreste fashion also saw that, Louis now wondered. That's why they always signed and kept their contracts. Or maybe it was because mom was really talented. Consumed in his thoughts, Louis was suddenly struck by the thought. Were they all these words now?

The boy looked at the younger versions of his parents. There it was, all he was used to see in them, yet... Adrien and Marinette Agreste shared this chemistry. Being not together they still had it in them, but it was... Incomplete. Separated. And it felt oh so wrong.

Wow, thought Louis, I never considered myself a psychologist, so where am I now going with that?

Someone snapped the fingers in front of his eyes.

"Wha-?" 

"Dude, you totally spaced out," laughed Nino. "You were staring at Adrien and Marinette all the time with the unfocused gaze. We got a little scared there."

"Oh, sorry," Louis rubbed the back of his neck in a gesture which was so ADRIEN that he earned two very surprised glances from Alya and Nino. "I just... Spaced out for a bit."

Luckily for Louis, it was already the time to head back to school, so he could avoid any more inconvenient questions.

 

\----------

 

In order not to raise any suspicions, Louis didn't go home straight with Marinette or after her. First he decided to take a stroll in the park near school. 

In the nearest 23 years little was going to change. Only where now was the fountain, in his present there stood the monument of Ladybug and Chat Noir capturing Hawkmoth. Louis found that he liked both architecture creations equally.

A firm hand was suddenly put on his shoulder. 

If he was a normal teenager, he would have jumped high in the air with a yelp. But Louis was trained various martial arts since he was very young. He was taught to fight using any random objects to defeat the opponent and knew all the special spots on human's body. 

(When he asked his parents, why did they want the three of them to be so trained, they said it was for their own safety. When either of the children tried to tell mom and dad that maybe it was too much, they smiled sadly and repeated the same words. Believe us, one day you will have to use it.)

So don't blame Louis's reflexes when he pinned the person to the ground in one quick movement without any chance for the stranger to move. A second later the boy realized it was no one else than Adrien.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry, d- dude!" Louis cried in horror, springing away. What if his father thought he was some weird freak? Or some fighter who could rip him apart? Then he'll certainly try his best to avoid his son every time!

"Wow, it's okay, Louis, really," chuckled Adrien. Good to know I raised my son able to defend himself, he thought. "Do your sister and brother also fight that well?"

"Umm... Yeah," Louis turned a bit pink. "Our parents taught us various fighting styles since a very young age."

"That's actually... Useful." 'Our parents'? Is Marinette also that good in martial arts? "Do you enjoy it?"

"Oh, totally. Not that I like to beat the others, nope!" backed off Louis. "It's about the feeling of security I get. Just like mom and dad are to me."

"You associate them with security?"

"Yeah, and many other words. Strength is the most important, I guess... Anyway," the boy realized he got seriously sidetracked, "I have to go, sorry. See you tomorrow, bye!"

"Bye," waved Adrien, chuckling at the Louis's sudden clumsiness as he watched the boy almost run into the tree and then trip over the empty bottle. Honestly, it was so MARINETTE... Maybe it won't hurt to pay her a visit, he thought.

 

\----------

 

Marinette silently prayed that Louis won't come home in the nearest ten minutes. Alya came over to chat about the new boy and right now she was a serious inconvenience.

"I'm telling you, Marinette, he is like super suspicious! If my first goal is to unmask Ladybug and Chat Noir, my second from now on is to figure out this boy!"

"Why are you so hung on this? Personally I see nothing out of usual in his behavior or anything..."

Unluckily for Marinette, Louis chose exactly this moment to burst into the bakery.

"Oh my gosh, I just accidentally pinned Adrien to the ground like he was some criminal! I always told you those martial arts..." The boy finally noticed Alya and drifted off half-sentence.

Marinette never dreaded Alya's reaction more in her entire life.


	3. Alya

The next few seconds of silence were filled with two madly beating hearts and adrenaline radiating from Marinette and Louis.

"Louis! Didn't expect to see you here," Alya narrowed her eyes.

"I, umm, got the wrong door? Still haven't memorized my address!" blurted out Louis before storming out and shutting the door behind him.

...still, he had to get home somehow.

The boy looked around and saw Marinette's balcony on the left side. Oh, look, this wall looks very climbable... In a minute Louis was on her balcony, opened the trapdoor and climbed inside the bedroom.

Meanwhile Alya was torturing Marinette one floor down.

"Girl, what was THAT? Don't you dare tell me you have no idea of what's going on!"

"Alya, it's not what it looks like! Whatever you're thinking, I'm sure it's the wrong idea!" 

"And what about those martial arts? Okay, I get that it wasn't probably said to you, but still!" Alya continued, not even listening to Marinette. She suddenly gasped, coming to some realization. "Girl, are you two..." Marinette held her breath. "Dating?!"

"What?!" cried Marinette, shuddering at the thought. "No, never! Alya, how could you even think of that?" She bit her lip, remembering that Alya had no idea that Louis was her son.

"Oh my gosh, you're totally together!" exclaimed her best friend. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"It's not like that!" two voices cried desperately. 

Marinette turned around to see Louis on the stairs of her room. How did he even get there? 

"How did you even get there?" asked Alya, amused.

"I climbed to Marinette's balcony up the wall," Louis smiled nervously. His mom raised an eyebrow at him. If he wanted to tell Alya the truth, well... It was his decision to make.

"Do you want to explain me what's going on?" Alya looked at the boy hopefully and demandingly at the same time. "If you're not dating, then why would you both lead me on?"

Louis and Marinette exchanged a look, him silently asking for the permission. 'Your choice', said her expression in return. Louis took in a deep breath.

"Umm, where do I start? There was an akuma yesterday, Time Master. And Ladybug and Chat Noir didn't defeat him yet... Time Master kind of took me from my own time and brought me here. And I ran into Marinette after Ladybug and Chat Noir left, explained everything to her, and she agreed to keep me until the akuma is defeated. That's it, to put it shortly." 

Well, technically he didn't lie.

"Wow... Is it true?!" Marinette nodded. "Awesome! What time is it in your present?!" squeaked Alya.

"It's 2039, 23 years forward in future."

"How cool is THAT?! Tell me how is it there, I'm dying to know!"

"Well, we don't have akumas there, Ladybug and Chat Noir defeated Hawkmoth in 2019 and after a year of rare patrols disappeared completely. There are plenty of monuments for them in Paris. We have a good mayor there, her name probably won't tell you anything, and André Borgouis who do you have now retired also in 2019 after a big scandal. Pretty much everything else is the same, I suppose."

"Hell yeah! Superheroes all the way up! Do you know Ladybug and Chat Noir's identity or who Hawkmoth was?"

"No, no one knows except themselves."

"Are they at least together?"

"We don't know."

"Aww, come on. They must be!" Louis only shrugged. "Do you know, by the way, why it was particularly you who got sent here?"

"I figured it was just random. Personally I don't know any reasons why the akuma chose me. Though my parents constantly told me that learning martial arts from their technique would be useful one day, I didn't think they could predict THIS."

"Your parents know how to fight in their own style? Louis, are they maybe by chance Ladybug and Chat Noir? Because it would make perfect sense why the akuma chose you!"

He chuckled.

"Well, I think they would have told their children at least, wouldn't they?" 

Though they both seemed surprised that he didn't know their identities. Could it be?..

"Yeah, I guess so... Well, see you at school tomorrow, Louis. Bye!"

Alya was about to leave, when something in the back of her mind caught her attention.

Agreste.

He was Louis Agreste.

"OH MY GOSH!"

Alya turned around and was met with confused Louis and Marinette, quite scared with her sudden outburst.

"You're Louis Agreste! Like, as in a son of Adrien Agreste! I knew you were somehow related, I totally knew it!"

"You can't tell him!" he wasn't even trying to cover panic in his voice.

"Why? Don't you want to tell him?" Alya cocked an eyebrow. 

"He's not ready to know... Yet. Please, Alya, I know I can trust you."

"Okay," she sighed. "But I'll come here tomorrow and will be torturing you about everything you know." The girl smirked and threw him a wink.

After Alya finally left Marinette's house, she was struck by a new thought. If Adrien was his father, then who was the mother?..

She hoped it was Marinette.

Wait.

Louis, Emma and Hugo. And Louis totally stayed at her house, when he could end up in any other or even ask Ladybug and Chat Noir for help.

Oh my god, Alya realized, Marinette IS his mother. Which means she was going to be married to Adrien and have children with him!

And, luckily for her, Marinette knew that.

 

\----------

 

Ms. Mendeleiv was curious. Louis and Adrien Agreste, both boys who shared too much in their appearance for a simple coincidence, they were the reason behind her occupied mind. She had a grade in Biology and Chemistry, and she taught those subjects for over fifteen years for a reason! She knew everything about cells, DNA and RNA, about dominant and recessive genes, and she could tell that those boys were close relatives.

Ms. Mendeleiv might be smart, but she also was attentive. She observed Louis the whole first lesson she had him in, and she could tell that he also had Asian roots. None from the Agrestes she knew (She had even done a research! And it was clear that the only options were him being either the son of Gabriel Agreste, or the son of Mrs. Agreste) had Asian beginnings or was ever suspected in a relationship with any Asian.

Which left her the only (im)possible option. Louis Agreste was the son of Adrien Agreste.

No way it could ever biologically happen! Yet still.

Ms. Mendeleiv closed the search window featuring her attempts in finding any other Agrestes and thought for a while. She typed in another line.

Telephone guide Paris

The first page she clicked at kindly offered her to type in the person's name and surname, promising to be official full telephone book that could find anyone's number. We'll see, the teacher thought.

Louis Agreste

Loading...

Error: the name you typed in doesn't exist in the guide.

Maybe he moved from another part of France and isn't in the guide yet? Let's see...

Telephone guide France

The useful page was found from the third attempt. The guide seemed very popular, it was a surprise that it wasn't the first in the search. Okay, just one more attempt.

Louis Agreste 

Loading...

Error: the name doesn't exist. Please check your writing. Why didn't it work?

The question was a link to the F.A.Q. Ms. Mendeleiv was desperate enough at this point to see if maybe it was her mistake.

If there were no results featured, it might be from one of the listed below:  
-you forgot capital letters;  
-you missed or typed in an extra letter;  
-the person you look for isn't registered to France telephone number or doesn't have telephone number at all;  
-the person you look for doesn't exist.

Capital/extra/missed letters? Check. Louis not being French? Pfft. Even with Asian roots it was clear that the boy has lived his whole life in France. Doesn't exist? He was real and even had documents. Without them, he wouldn't be accepted, right?

Ms. Mendeleiv groaned in frustration and cleared the search history. She stared without any expression to the home page, which was featuring the latest news. 

Paris is under akuma attack once more! The akuma calls himself Time Master, and what's unusual, he didn't reappear! The newest Hawkmoth's victim showed two days ago, and after mere minutes of fighting against Ladybug and Chat Noir disappeared completely without any significant side effects. Paris's superheroes promise to help as soon as Time Master shows again. Now all we have left is to wait, claims the lucky duo.

Something clicked inside Ms. Mendeleiv's brain. Time Master. Seems like he might have those legendary powers of time traveling. And Louis appeared only yesterday out of nowhere...

He is Adrien's son. She was 99% percent sure of that one. Louis was confident, he had to come from the future and not from the past. Now her goal was to try and find out who his mother is.

And she might have an idea who. After all, there was only one half-asian girl who was head over heels in love with the blonde model. Ms. Mendeleiv thought for a moment. Yeah, Louis definitely was the great combination of their genes. Did they know, she wondered, that he was (most likely) their son? 

She was going to find out. She wanted to prove her theory. Maybe Ms. Mendeleiv was a strict teacher, but with an outstanding case like this... Could you blame her for changing the educational program a bit?

 

\----------

 

Marinette liked Tuesdays. They had her favorite biology and no stupid physics or maths at all. Tuesday also meant that she still had practically the whole week to see Adrien, chat with Alya and Nino and all in all spend her time at school the pleasant way.

Marinette hurried with Alya with Louis close behind to biology. Though Ms. Mendeleiv was strict, she always was a great teacher interesting to learn from.

Everyone was clearly surprised when their teacher announced that they were going to study DNA. They were somewhere down the cell's parts road. But no complaints came. DNA seemed much more interesting than all these cell's liquids, centers and coverages. 

Louis touched Marinette's shoulder lightly from behind. 

"Do you think she did it on purpose?" he whispered that only his mom was able to hear.

The exchange didn't go unnoticed by the biology teacher. So at least Marinette knows, she thought triumphantly. 

"Louis, Marinette, no talking in class! An hour detention after classes for both of you!"

Maybe it was a little too harsh, but no one objected. Adrien suddenly had an idea. He could get some time to spend with Marinette and Louis, even if it was only detention!

"That was basically for nothing! Don't you feel like it was too much?" he asked, turning around to direct the question to Marinette. Of course, he immediately got what he wanted.

(So Adrien also knows, noticed Ms. Mendeleiv. Or else he wouldn't be basically asking for staying an hour more with Marinette and Louis. I wonder if they are in a relationship already. Well, we'll find out that one, too.)

"Adrien, same for you! No talking in class is allowed! Includes everyone! The next person to open his mouth will go to the principal's office!" She would soon find out the answers to her questions. Now, it was safe enough for no one to get suspicious and quick enough to cut the limit of anyone else begging to stay after classes.

And she already had the plan on finding out the truth.

Yes, definitely no one could call Ms. Mendeleiv a stupid one. 

Adrien grinned from his spot. A whole hour with his son! And his future wife... Maybe it will get somewhere. Maybe it will be the day he starts to fall in love with Marinette. Maybe he will receive the answer why Louis kept the fact that Adrien was his father in secret from him.

...and since when did he start to think of falling in love with Marinette like something totally believable and expectable instead of denying his feelings for her because his lady already held his whole heart?..


	4. Ms. Mendeleiv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys! Before we start the chapter... Thanks again to wonderful Su'anne who did extra hard beta work on this chapter! Also important: contains the scene, where Louis explains what should you do if the person looses consciousness. Take it seriously, and if you have an opportunity, practice it. It can save someone's life one day...

"So," started Ms. Mendeleiv, “since the three of you were so talkative during the class, let’s use the same spirit to study a bit more about the topic you were all so interested in.” She paused for a second to analyze the three students in front of her. “If you were paying some attention to the class, you may remember that some of features are more dominant than others. This gives us the A-dominant, and for the other features we have the a-recessive. This two types of features give us four possible combinations, each of the combination is possible depending on the percentage that each features are dominant and which are recessive. And with all of that it’s possible to count the probability of the appearance for one of you.” She made another pause before going ahead with her plan. “So, let’s use Louis her for example. Since he’s new in our school and only started to get used to all of it.”

The teens froze. Oh god, Ms. Mendeleiv knew and now it wasn't even detention, it was her way of saying it... Louis and Marinette were freaking out the most. Adrien was going to find out practically inevitably! They dreaded his reaction.

"Take the parents' features for granted," continued the biology teacher. "And don't forget about blood type and rezus-factor if known."

"But Ms. Mendeleiv," timidly said Marinette, "we don't know his parents' appearances..."

"Oh, sure you do, Marinette. After all, you and Adrien are both here, so in case you forget, you can always look at each other," she added casually with a slight hint of smile.

Three seconds. Three long seconds of silence with missing heartbeats, followed by madly increased heart rate. Adrien will think we're all crazy, thought Louis and Marinette simultaneously.

"How did you know?" pure curiosity in Adrien's voice was unmistakable. No surprise, relief, confusion, disbelief or anything, thought the other two teens in slight horror.

"Oh, Adrien, I have a grade in this branch of science for something. It was pretty obvious that Louis gained both yours DNA for a specialist, yet it didn't seem possible for the obvious reasons." She sighed as if bored to explain the obvious before continuing. "However, since Time Master hasn't been defeated yet by Ladybug and Chat Noir, the possibility of Louis being from the future became very real, especially with him appearing suddenly out of nowhere. Anyway, I'll leave you three to do the task, I have to go to the principal now."

"How did you know?" blurted out Louis once Ms. Mendeleiv left.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Adrien back.

"I asked first!"

"But my question is more important!"

"Because we feared your reaction!"

Silence.

"...what?" barely whispered Adrien. "Me, reacting badly to the fact that I would have three wonderful children and have a happy family? Are you crazy?"

"No, not that!" cried Louis in defense. "It's just... Umm... "

"We thought you'd be disappointed that I'm their mother," finished Marinette for her son.

"Marinette... The mere thought of having a loving family makes me incredibly happy. At least it won't be Chloé," he tried to joke.

Neither of them missed that Adrien didn't reassure Marinette.

"But you hoped for another girl," she half-asked.

"I wouldn't lie, I was hoping for another... But I'm glad it's exactly you if not her. I like you a lot, Marinette, I really do."

"But not enough," she sighed dejectedly. Adrien liked her! But... loved the other. Why was she on the edge of tears if she knew that would be his reaction? "Who's the other girl?"

"Promise not to laugh?" His future wife shot him a look, clearly asking 'how could I?'. "Umm... This may sound unattainable, but it's... Gosh, why is it so hard to say? It's Ladybug."

All the tears that were about to fall suddenly disappeared. Adrien liked both sides of her?! If he wasn't lying. Ladybug seemed more than a celebrity crush, if Adrien was REALLY HOPING to win over her with all seriousness, yet it didn't seem possible.

"I knew Ladybug and Chat Noir were somehow involved!" suddenly exclaimed Louis. "That's why they were so surprised that I didn't know who they were!.. Mom, why are you smiling?" he interrupted himself.

It was so strange to hear Louis call her like that, noticed Adrien.

"I couldn't wish for the better number one," smiled Marinette.

"What?!" Adrien and Louis whisper-shouted. "What's up with you, girls?!" continued Louis. "First Ladybug squeals like crazy when she finds out I'm Louis Agreste and then once more when I tell her that you're my mother, then you're more than okay with dad loving Ladybug!"

CAUTION: DANGEROUS TOPIC! screamed Marinette's brain, and she quickly switched the conversation.

"Okay, let's talk later, now we have a task to do. SO! Dominant and recessive genes."

"Let's start with hair," decides Louis, clearly catching mom's message: we'll talk without Adrien hearing it. "I have blond, but darker blond than yours," he tells Adrien. "That's aa type, including a little bit of Marinette's dominant dark hair. By the way, Emma is blonde like dad and Hugo has dark hair like mom." It was strange and unnerving, discussing such a thing casually, noticed Adrien and Marinette.

"Okay, so aa is 25%. Counted. Eyes?" prompted Adrien.

"It's Aa," Louis seemed to know the topic well. "Between green and blue the last dominates, and in complex combination we recieve my grey color. The percentage is fifty."

"Which color did Emma and Hugo got from us?" asked Marinette timidly.

"Emma has your blue and Hugo got father's green."

"Beautiful," sighed Adrien dreamily.

They continued like this for the rest of the detention. Ms. Mendeleiv returned shortly before the teens would be free. She checked their work and remained satisfied.

"Good luck for all of you," she said when they headed out. 

"Marinette... Is there a chance I could come over after the photoshoot and hang out with you and Louis. Only if it's not too much to ask!"

"S-sure," the girl smiled. She mentally kicked herself. You're gonna live with him for the most part of your life, have three children and two hamsters and you still stutter? Not cool, Marinette, not cool at all. No wonder he fell for Ladybug. The superheroine didn't stutter at least and was much more confident.

"Great!" beamed Adrien. "See you later then!"

"Aha... See you..." sighed Marinette. Louis chuckled at his mother. She momentarily composed herself and glanced at him accusatory. The boy's laughter filled the street.

 

\----------

 

"Sabrina," said Chloé, "Louis seems to be pretty close to Marinette. He is polite, handsome, better than my Adrikins in all ways, and this boy is close to HER. There's no way they're going to be dating, and we have to take care of that!"

"But how do we do it, Chloé?"

"And what for do I have you? Any ideas yet?"

Sabrina thought for a bit.

"We can turn his attention to you! He'll see how wonderful you are compared to Marinette, and will immediately fall for you!"

"Yeah... Sometimes you can be smart!" Sabrina smiled at the compliment. It was a rare case to recieve a nice word from her best friend. "Now we shall only think of how to show him what a garbage Marinette is! When you get any good ideas, come and tell me! Now you can go." The red-headed nodded and disappeared behind the door.

Chloé lay on her royal-sized bed with her laptop. There was a photo of Louis she managed to take this afternoon. His gorgeous hair, several shades darker than her own, his grey happy eyes practically tone-in-tone with hers, his broad safe shoulders and athletic figure... He looked like a literal god. And he even was nice to her! Louis didn't try to push her back or avoid her like Adrien did (yes, she noticed and that hurt). He even wore the Agreste name, even if he wasn't related to Adrien. Though he wasn't rich and famous as Adrien was, Louis was an epitome of perfection. Alert! her mind screamed. Since when did 'rich and famous' wasn't even the criteria for her boys choices?

Chloé sighed. She already chose Louis over Adrien. There was no way she would let Marinette have this gorgeous young man on her own. She would put on her best clothes, best smiles and try not to push his boundaries in order not to push him away. Wait - did she really cared that much about what Louis would think of her?

Yes, she did, Chloé realized with a tilt of horror. Is that what crushes are like, she wondered. No, the blonde almost immediately stopped that train of thought, I have a crush on Adrien, there's no way I'm gonna fall in love with Louis. Wait - did she just thought 'love'? No, not likely to happen, Chloé thought in denial.

Maybe it wouldn't hurt to know something more about him, Chloé continued her mental debate. Where he lives, what is his family like, where he goes in his spare time or who does he spend it with. She couldn't ask Sabrina to do that, that girl would mess up or her words simply won't be enough for her.

She had to find out more on her own. No, this is not stalking, the blonde reassured herself, already heading to the exit. It's just curiosity. Louis is new to our class, he needs new friends, and she could just become one of them. Or maybe more.

It IS a crush, realized Chloé with a twist in her heart while exiting the hotel, and a big one for that matter. Since when did she stop denying it? And why the mere thought was so warm? Well, my denial didn't last long, internally sighed the blonde while unconsciously heading in the direction where the school was located.

Chloé reached the school just in time to see Louis and Marinette heading to the bakery. She watched from afar the two of them entering the bakery. The teens seemed very comfortable with each other to be just acquaintances. An unpleasant feeling caught Chloé, settling somewhere between the throat and the lungs. Jealousy, she realized suddenly. 

Chloé was about to stomp in the bakery and crush their cozy home sweet date (though her heart whispered that it would be a bad idea), when she noticed Alya heading to the mentioned bakery. The girl was typing something in her phone and didn't notice Chloé, who ducked to the nearest alleyway which was fortunately close and could hide her from the reporter's eyes. 

Alya entered the bakery, and before the door closed, Chloé, creeping closer, could hear her greetings to Marinette and Louis, who in response didn't sound surprised or interrupted.

That was a relief to the girl outside. They weren't on a date, which meant she still stood a chance.

"I know this boy for, like, two days," she muttered to herself, "then why do I fucking care that much?" Because you like him, her brain kindly prompted. Chloé didn't even try to deny it, slowly walking back to the hotel.

 

\----------

 

Meanwhile Alya, Louis and Marinette were settling cozy in the bakery. 

"How are you doing here without your parents, Marinette?" asked Alya.

"Oh, mostly fine. I can't run the bakery alone, so it's closed on a vacation now, but for you guys I can always bake anything! If it wasn't for detention, I would have made some pastries. Honestly, I miss my parents, but it's a great thing that I don't have to explain Louis to them! We still have one and a half week before they return," explained Marinette.

"Alya, how are you doing?" politely asked Louis.

"Great! I'm waiting for Ladybug and Chat Noir to appear, I want an interview from them. Marinette told you that I run the Ladyblog, didn't she?"

"I knew it by myself. In my time, you're a successful journalist, whose first famous work was exactly Ladyblog."

"Awesome! Really? And after all this time I didn't find out who Ladybug and Chat Noir were?"

"There are rumors that you knew, but decided to keep the knowledge to yourself. However, the followers deny it, claiming that if you knew, you would share."

"How cool is that! Hey, Louis, do you know me personally in, you know, your present?"

"Yes, of course! Mom and dad are great friends with you and uncle Nino, you hang out all the time."

"Uncle Nino? Sounds... Unusual. Wait. Me AND 'uncle Nino'? Like, as a couple?!"

"Yeah, you're married! You have two wonderful children, Vanessa, who is the same age as me, and Emile, who is three years younger. We are great friends, I hang out with Vanessa while Emma, Emile and Hugo also enjoy their time together."

Alya could handle everything. Finding out that Marinette and Adrien were going to be married, knowing that Louis is from future, hell, even discovering Ladybug and Chat Noir's civilian identities! (Or she thought so) But this... This was too much and all at once. So she fainted.

"Umm, I guess it came out unprepared?" smiled Louis at his mom guilty. But she was already looking for the first aid kit. "Wait!" called Louis.

"What? Why should I? Alya needs help!"

"Yeah, but if the person looses consciousness, what do you do?"

"Umm, provide access to the air and give her sal ammoniac?"

"No, mom," responded Louis, already moving Alya in steady side position. "You're not a doctor, so you don't know the reasons and the state. Which leads us to popular mistakes. To prevent it, we turn the person to the side, the upper leg is bended in the 90 degrees angle in hip and knee, knee touching the floor as an extra contact spot for steadiness, the other leg is straight. The lower arm is straight and is in one line with the rest of the body, while the upper is under the opposite ear. If he doesn't regain consciousness in three minutes, you call the ambulance. Before turning someone to the side you check if the person has any inconvenient objects in his pockets. Shame on you, mom, you should have known," finished Louis his educational lecture.

In this moment Alya sighed and opened her eyes.

"Huh... I fainted, didn't I?"

"That's okay," Louis reassured her. "Everyone would have reacted this way, I guess. It's my fault, sorry, I should have prepared you."

"Nah, you're forgiven. So, Vanessa and Emile? Great names."

"Yeah," beamed Louis. "Vanessa is so beautiful and funny and kind and just perfect in any way..."

"Whoah," interrupted Alya, "sounds like someone has a crush!"

"How could I not?" the boy turned beat red. "You don't mind it in my time, by the way!" he added quickly.

"I don't doubt that. I fully approve your union and you have my blessing," declared Alya. Marinette giggled. "What?" asked her friend, a little offended.

"You give your blessing to our future children who don't exist yet," explained Marinette. "And neither of us is even married!"

"Well, I already know Louis and I trust you guys to raise a good son," smiled Alya. 

"Which reminds me," gasped Marinette, "Adrien wanted to come here after the photoshoot to hang out with us! It will be over in seven minutes!" she exclaimed, pulling down Adrien's timetable and pointing at it.

"Mom," prompted Louis.

"Yes?"

"I asked you to put down all his posters and change your computer background because it kept embarrassing me, and you obliged, now will you please prevent dad from accidentally finding this one, too? I mean, you may also want to put it down."

"Oh, sure," Marinette's cheeks were slightly pink.

"Well, I guess it's my cue to leave," said Alya. "I'm gonna scream in the pillow and maybe even get the guts to ask Nino out on a date. I mean, we are already something, so it won't be strange, right? Though it's still a lot to take in. Have fun, guys!"

After Alya left, Louis turned to his mom with a determined expression.

"I see strength in you everyday," he started, "so please, pull out your inner confident girl and try to be more mature and not a stuttering teenage fangirl, got it?"

Marinette doubted that Louis ever let himself talk to her in that tone, so she simply nodded and prepared herself for Adrien's visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again pointing out to the firm side position (sorry, I just couldn't help it, it's my duty to inform you;) ) Though it can be really useful. If having any questions at all, feel free to ask me;)


	5. Ladybug & Chat Noir

After the last shot was taken and the end of the photoshoot was announced, Adrien raced to Marinette's bakery. He was excited to spend time with his (future) family. 

'Ladybug', was echoing in his mind, 'you love Ladybug and you would never give up on her'. At this point, the boy really couldn't understand all the future twists of fate. How on earth did it end like this?

Adrien didn't even notice that he already had reached the bakery. He stopped before knocking the door to slow down his breath.

"Oh come on, mom, it's just dad!" Adrien heard Louis's voice faintly, and only because he was talking loudly. "Nothing to be afraid of!"

"Yeah, just THE Adrien Agreste, fashion icon, who is in love with Ladybug, not me!" a note of protest could be heard in Marinette's voice. "What's worse, it seems like I've been hiding the important part of my life from my children! And I know I shouldn't change this, I just can't understand why!"

The followed reply was in a lower voice, so Adrien couldn't hear it. He decided to knock and enter, and the time was now.

Marinette and Louis were sitting at one of the tables at the bakery, staring at each other intensely. When Adrien came in, they sighed and turned their attention to the newcomer. 

"Welcome, Adrien," smiled Marinette. "I just put croissants in the oven, so they will be ready in fifteen minutes. Do you want anything?"

"No, thanks, Marinette," he smiled. She didn't stutter, it was new. Maybe Louis had something to do with it.

"Hey, dad," smiled his son. His greeting sent warmth and butterflies in Adrien's chest. Being called 'dad' felt so nice... "You never answered us how did you know about me."

Shit.

"I, umm... It was obvious with Time Master around, and Ms. Mendeleiv only confirmed my suspicions."

"O-kaay... I have another question, how do you know Ladybug? Do you know who she is under the mask?"

"No! She saved me a couple of times..."

"You can't fall in love with someone unattainable after meeting them a couple of times," maybe Louis was a little too harsh, but he couldn't help it. The idea of his father loving this other woman was very uncomfortable.

"Louis!" cried his mom. "That's inappropriate, I hope you understood that!"

"Sorry," he muttered. "Sorry, dad, I'm just... It hurts, you know. Maybe it's even more painful for me than for Marinette."

"Oh, Louis..." it also hurt Adrien. Why did it have to be like that? Marinette didn't deserve it. "Sorry guys."

"You don't have to apologize, Adrien," smiled Marinette. "It's nothing."

"Oh, so you also have a special someone who's not me?" he asked with hope in his voice. Maybe he wasn't hurting her that badly as he thought...

"Umm... No. In fact, I really like you a lot, so... Iwasveryhappywithushavingthreechildrenandtwohamsterstogether!"

"...hamsters? But... Then why are you not upset about me loving Ladybug? I can't figure you out, Marinette," Adrien was confused. 

Marinette was silent.

"Nah, two hamsters with ridiculous names, Plagg and Tikki. Big deal," said Louis nonchalantly.

He was that desperate to name a freaking hamster after his goofy kwami?! thought Adrien. And Marinette... What's up with this girl?

"Moreover," Marinette finally decided to answer Adrien's question, "it's a well known fact that Ladybug and Chat Noir are soulmates, they're totally gonna end up together." Little white lies won't hurt, right?

"I wish it was true," muttered Adrien under his breath. Only Louis heard him. Why were his parents and superheroes so concerned about each other's fate when they still had their own not figured out?

Marinette brought the croissants from the kitchen, and the three of them settled in her bedroom with a movie. After a while Marinette found Louis nestling comfortably on her lap, while Adrien's hand was around her shoulder. It was unconscious, she realized, but it was very nice and pleasant to feel both boys cuddled to her.

Once the movie ended, Adrien realized where his hand was and hurried to remove it. After a while Adrien stood up, saying that he had a piano lesson, so after apologizing and saying goodbye to both of them he left.

"Wow," breathed Louis, "that was... I have such mixed feelings. On one hand, it's great like it is, on the other... It hurts to know that dad loves someone else besides you."

"It's okay, Louis, how many times shall I repeat that," smiled Marinette. "Don't worry, it will work out."

"You should know better."

"I think I'll take a stroll before going to sleep," said the girl, stretching herself. She had patrol with Chat tonight, and turns out her son doesn't know she's Ladybug. So she had to get out to hide her transformation from him.

"Sure," said Louis. "And I'm gonna do my usual training in here. Have a nice walk and be careful!"

Marinette smiled in response, grabbed her purse and headed out. Louis waited for a minute, then left after her. His mom seemed to keep secrets from him, and he was going to find out which ones exactly.

The dark-haired girl was heading to the park, or, to be more accurate, to the dark alleyway in the park. Is she crazy, Louis thought, walking in such places alone? Careful not to be spotted by Marinette, he walked in the alley after her, but immediately ducked back around the corner. Marinette was standing in the alleyway without any movement.

"Phew, Tikki," he heard her voice. Tikki? As in their hamster? "Barely slipped away. Who knew it would be that complicated?"

"You have my luck for that kind of things," giggled another high-pitched voice. Louis stole a glance at his mom, but there wasn't anyone else, just a... Tiny floating thing?! "Come on, we had to meet Chat like two minutes ago," said the thing. It TALKED?! What was happening?

"Right! Tikki, spots on!" 

As Marinette said those words, the creature floated into her earrings and the pink light surrounded the girl. Louis watched subtly as his mom became...

Ladybug. 

His mom was Ladybug, and for the fifteen years of his life he didn't know any of it! And now, being sent 23 years in the past, he had to deal with revelation.

It all made sense now. Why Ladybug was so happy. Why it didn't bother Marinette that Adrien was in love with Ladybug. His dad liked his mom in both forms, he realized. There is no other girl, just his mom and only her! 

Still the revelation didn't explain Chat Noir's reaction. Only if...

Chat Noir had blonde hair. Like his father. Green eyes. Like his father. Wished another girl for Adrien. Like his father. Was surprised to hear that he is Louis Agreste, while Adrien didn't seem surprised at all. Only during the first introduction... But these were all suspicions without any proof. Louis only hoped on an accidental interaction.

Wait. He could always visit his father's mansion. Louis lived there for his entire life, no wonder he knew all the secret ways through the security system.

The boy turned around and raced to his future home. Reaching the gates, he took a little to the left and, gaining speed, jumped over the wall, landing with a roll on the grass. Avoiding any security cameras, Louis got to the building and climbed up the wall to Adrien's room.

The lights were on, but his father was nowhere to be seen. Louis looked around. He, Emma and Hugo liked to use their parents' room for training and playing. Louis settled himself near the hiding spot and waited for Adrien.

 

\----------

 

"Hi, Chat," greeted him Ladybug, sitting near on the rooftop. "Sorry for being late, I got caught in civilian stuff."

"No paw-blem, my lady. As long as I'm honored to see you in all your glory I don't mind giving you all the time in the world." She rolled her eyes at his cheesiness.

"Keep dreaming, kitty. Race you to the Eiffel Tower!"

"Oh, you're on, Bugaboo!"

After finishing patrolling the opposite sides of the city the duo arrived at their favorite spot on the top of Eiffel Tower. No sign of Time Master being anywhere. Ladybug was a little happy about this. She wanted more time with her son, as long as her parents didn't know.

"Say, Ladybug," started Chat, "have you visited our time traveller?"

"Our? Chat, I believe he said he was Marinette and Adrien's. Though I went to Marinette yesterday to check on him, but didn't spot him at home. Did you check him?"

"Yes, seen him several times with the mask off. He seems happy."

"Well of course, such an experience as time traveler... Though I bet he misses his real parents and friends, especially Vanessa..."

"Who's Vanessa?"

"Um, his girlfriend? I think so. He likes her a lot and said that Alya was not against, at least it was what Marinette told me," she added.

"I don't quite catch you there, Vanessa is related to Alya? Is she her daughter?!" he gasped in realization.

"Yeah, her and Nino's daughter. They also have Emile, he is younger than Vanessa... Anyway! Why am I telling you that? It's not like you're interested or actually know Nino or Alya well." Oh, my lady, if only you knew just how wrong you are, Chat thought.

"You're not bothering me at all! What else do you know about his time?"

"Not that much. Borgouis retired in 2019 after a scandal, that what covers political aspect, everyone likes the new mayor, Louis didn't know Chloé, at least until he went to Marinette's class and... he doesn't know our identities. He should have! At least mine."

"Mine, too, it also took me by surprise. Are you that close to Marinette? Does she know who you are when you're not Ladybug?"

To lie or not to lie? That is the question.

"Yes. Do you think I should tell Louis? I want to."

"It's up to you, Buginette." Just who in the world are you that you're so desperate for my son to know your identity, yet you don't trust me enough?

"Then I will. Bye, Chat, I'm gonna visit him."

"Farewell, my lady."

The superheroes parted their ways, and after a small circle around the city Chat headed towards his mansion. Flying into the open window, he landed on the floor, checked if anyone outside saw him and dropped his transformation.

"So," came the voice from the second floor, making Adrien hold a fight pose immediately, "care to explain why didn't you tell me, dad?" Louis. Thank god it was not his father.

"Louis... How did you get there?"

"I asked first!" This time it worked. Louis got downstairs, using the pole effortlessly.

"Hey, you do understand you're asking me to be responsible for my future actions, don't you?"

"No, I'm asking why didn't you tell me now."

Oh. 

"I... figured that if future me decided to keep it a secret, than it should stay the same way. There must have been reasons."

"Okay, I get it," Louis sighed heavily. "To answer your question, I lived here for my entire life and I know the security system like my five fingers. And you should have seen me climbing to Marinette's balcony when Alya was in the bakery."

"Wow, I would have never guessed you're so skilled."

"I'm also smart in case you haven't noticed."

"And boasty much."

"That's true! Though the trick with Alya didn't help. She assumed that me and Marinette were dating, I had to reassure her! And, well... she knows now."

"Oh, really? That's great! How did she react?"

"Mostly excited, though overreacted when I accidentally told her that she is married to uncle Nino and have two children with him."

"You did WHAT?!"

"She asked, I answered! It's not my fault! Well, not completely."

"You know," suddenly said Adrien, remembering his lady's intentions, "Ladybug is planning to tell you who she is."

"About damn time!" huffed Louis. "At least she cares about me knowing."

"Adrien, give me cheese, I'm starving!" suddenly whined the little black creature Louis noticed only now. Huh, his mom had the same.

"Oh, sorry, Plagg, I completely forgot under the circumstances! Here you have," the blonde offered him a piece of Camembert, which the tiny cat swallowed completely in a moment. "By the way, Louis - Plagg, Plagg - Louis. Plagg is a kwami, he helps me to become Chat Noir."

So they're called kwamis!

Instead of the curiosity, more questions or something else logical in this situation, Louis decided it was a good time to point out the fact that Plagg and Tikki in his time were damn mortal hamsters!

"Are you kidding me? You and mom named our freaking hamsters after your kwamis?! The hamsters, who're gonna die in a couple of years?! I'm speechless at this point."

"Yeah," Adrien scratched the back of his neck with his hand, "must have been desperate for that matter..."

Wait.

What did Louis just say.

'You and mom. Your kwamis'.

Like, in plural.

What?

That must only mean that...

Marinette possessed the miraculous?

'He doesn't know our identities. He should have! At least mine.'

Each word felt sharp and took away tiny portions of air from Adrien's lungs.

Ladybug turned out to be Marinette.

As in his future wife.

As in the mother of his future children.

What was he thinking now about?

Well, only he could fall in love with the same girl twice.

But that was good, that was okay.

Because it was love and it couldn't be mistaken for something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you Louis was smart;)


	6. Chloé

Marinette was panicking.

Louis wasn't at home.

He said he would stay here!

But 'here' was empty without any traces of her son.

I'm a bad mother, I knew this, panic screamed inside her mind.

"Calm down, Marinette," Tikki tried to comfort her chosen. "He's alright, I'm sure. Maybe he also decided for the evening promenade. Let's wait, and if by midnight he isn't here, we'll think of something, okay?"

"Maybe you're right, Tikki. Let's wait."

Twenty minutes later Louis climbed through a window. Marinette was so shocked that she even forgot her main worry right at the spot.

"Tell me, what for do we have windows?" she asked once Louis was in the room and cleaning himself from the street and wall dust. "They're for air conditioning, the enter and the exit is the door below in case you forgot!"

"Says the girl who regularly slips through the aforementioned window," shot Louis back. "Right, mom?"

No way. There was no way he found out she was Ladybug, it had to be something else! She wanted to tell him about that one herself!

"I don't know what you're talking about." Playing dumb always was the best strategy.

"I'm talking about this tiny red floating thing that encourages you to do it on a daily basis. Come on, mom, I thought you were smart."

"Just like you." Marinette's throat felt very dry.

"Nuh-uh, don't underestimate me. You and dad make a great pair, and I grew smarter than both of you put together. Your words, not mine, so no offenses."

"Boasty much."

"Heard it, knew it. Though only to you, usually I don't boast at all. Are you going to introduce Tikki to me or what?"

Her son was really smart. Being able to figure out her secret identity in several days? Praises and applauses. Damn those hamsters, who even had the idea of naming one of them after a kwami?

"Tikki - Louis, Louis - Tikki," introduced them Marinette once her kwami appeared in sight.

"Nice to meet you!" They said at the same time and chuckled lightly.

"Now care to explain where have you been?" finally remembered Marinette.

"Following you, obviously. Then lost you out of sight and walked a little before getting home." 

Technically, it wasn't a lie. His mom didn't need to know about his visit to dad. Especially when he accidentally blew up her secret identity to her partner in crime fighting and future husband.

"Okay, Mr. Seeking For Adventures. We had a very long day today, I can't believe tomorrow is only Wednesday. Let's get some sleep, I'm tired especially of that goofy cat."

That was a mistake, and Marinette realized it a second later when Louis's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Chat Noir?! But of course you know him, he's your partner!" The boy was a good actor and he still had to find out what his mother thought of Chat. To make this silly love square complete without any unrequited feelings. "Mom, tell me more about him, please!"

"Oh, he is a total dork. Cat puns and super cheesy pick-up lines are his second nature. He is a great fighter, though, I couldn't wish for a better partner. He..."

"You like him, don't you?" interrupted Louis with a smile.

"I'm going to marry Adrien, forgot?"

"Never! Just wondering."

"Well... Adrien is all I could wish for Marinette. Chat Noir is all I could wish for Ladybug," answered his mom with a hint of smile.

"That means if Adrien won't here..."

"I would be head over heels for Chat."

No wonder you are destined to be together, thought Louis, completely satisfied with her answer.

 

\----------

 

Was it really only Wednesday? Because it felt like an entire new century. 

Marinette almost overslept, if it wasn't for Louis, who managed to wake her up just in time. They had a quick breakfast and even were in class not only on time, but fifteen minutes before the bell. Ms. Bustier was already waiting for her pupils in the class.

"Girl, you're early," greeted her Alya. "What happened?"

"Louis helped me to get up on time," explained Marinette.

The classroom was slowly getting filled with other students. Chloé walked in class twelve minutes before the bell, followed by Sabrina, who looked like she was just told that she is the Princess of the UK.

"Good morning everyone," smiled nicely the blonde. "Alya, Marinette, nice too see you girls, you look absolutely stunning today. Boys, how are you doing?" 

All the noise was cut short. Everyone was gaping at Chloé, not sure if they heard her correctly.

"What?" giggled Chloé. "Have you seen a ghost? I'm re-al, no need to worry."

All eyes drifted to Sabrina in a silent question. She only made a wide gesture with her hands, even more bug-eyed than anyone and waving her head in 'no idea' gesture.

"Chloé, they must be surprised at the sudden change in your behavior. Just like I am," said Ms. Bustier with an unreadable emotion in her voice.

"What's up with everyone?" Louis asked his mom quietly.

"We're not used to Chloé being nice. Like, at all," she mouthed back.

Well then, I'll play on since I'm a newbie, decided Louis. She deserves a good treatment once for being kind, maybe it will stimulate her on supporting this line of behavior.

"Good morning, Chloé," he smiled. The blonde saw her subject of interest and smiled even more sincere. "You look beautiful," continued the boy (and surprisingly she really did!). "That's why everyone is looking at you."

If it was an act, she was supposed to say something like 'of course, I'm always the most beautiful girl in here!' or something like that. But for once in her life, Chloé was being sincere.

"Thanks, Louis, it's very kind of you. Though I don't know you long enough, I have a feeling that you're a really great guy. And I'm not just saying that because you complimented me. You seem very close to Marinette, and she knows all the good people. I completely trust her choice."

Now, THAT was totally unbelievable. Chloé, the most harsh bully in the school, being extremely nice and COMPLIMENTING HER WORST RIVAL?! No way it was happening. That was what everyone thought in one or another words.

"Yeah, you're right about that one. Marinette is really great," smiled Louis at the warm words to his mother. 

"Are you two dating?" Chloé tried her best to keep the same look and hide the wavering in her voice.

"WHAT?! Me and her? Not likely to happen! I don't mean it in a bad way," the boy quickly added. "She is like a best friend to me, a platonic soulmate. Why does everyone keep suggesting us dating?"

"I don't know," shrugged the girl. "It seems believable, at least to me." What a relief, she thought, heading to her seat after flashing Louis one final smile. I really stand a high chance, especially with this turn of events. And Louis is here, so handsome, so kind and so close...

She spent half of the night thinking through her appearance and her behavior. Marinette was nice to everyone; Louis was attracted to her; maybe she should also try to be a polite smiling sweet girl as Marinette was? Turned out, it was a good strategy.

Being nice to everyone actually felt... nice. It was easier than insulting everyone and then building a barrier in defense to backfiring. Maybe she should really consider it as her usual behavior?.. Sabrina, for example, in the morning out of surprise even tripped over herself when Chloé rehearsed her kindness on her.

Lost in her daydreams, Chloé didn't notice Nathanael entering the classroom with a cup of coffee in one arm and his drawings in the other. Watching Marinette subtly from the corner of his eye, he missed the first step up and tripped.

Practically everyone was still watching Chloé, so they saw flying sheets of paper and hot coffee landing right on Chloé's new yellow and white designer dress... 

Ouch. All the classmates winced in sync with Chloé's yelp. Nathanael's eyes widened. No, only not Chloé! She would completely destroy him now!

"I'm so sorry, Chloé, it was just an accident, I swear! Is there any way I can fix this?"

The blonde composed herself, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply. Her first instinct was to snap at him, but she was silencing her habits very recently.

"It's alright, Nath," she said with a sweet smile. "Sure, it was my best dress, and that coffee was too hot for comfort, but I'm sure the dress can be fixed and the burns will go in several days. So, it's okay. More important, tell me, are there any important drawings ruined?"

Nathanael paled visibly and, mumbling something inaudible, quickly gathered his sketches and tried to reach his seat, tripping over each stair. Once there, he hid himself behind his backpack and started drawing something furiously.

The others were not better. They expected this accident to be the end of Chloé's act of sudden kindness, but she was not only nice, but allowed herself more forgiveness than the situation let.

Even Ms. Bustier twice pinched herself lightly to make sure she wasn't having another pleasant dream about her students realizing mistakes in their behavior. But it was real and it was Chloé, the girl she expected to change least of all.

The mayor's daughter smiled to her thoughts. Only to think of it... All it took was to fall in love to change her whole personality. Not yet, anyway, but she was working on this. Oh the crazy things love makes us do! Wait. She thought that nasty word starting with 'l' again! Ugh...

If Chloé's attitude wasn't enough to surprise everyone, there was another one out-of-hand coming.

Adrien Agreste, usually the calm, reserved and composed boy, burst through the classroom doors two minutes before the bell. He quickly threw his bag to his desk, and ignoring Nino's awkward sounds of protest and disbelief, raced to Marinette's seat, who was watching him from the moment he entered the doors.

Everyone was now watching as Adrien lifted Marinette from her place with smooth easiness and spun her around several times. By the first spin the girl's eyes were incredibly wide.

"Marinette! Marinette!" kept the boy shouting in delight, unable to form other words and hugging her tightly. The poor girl still couldn't understand anything.

"Marinette, my darling, it's you! We're gonna live happily ever after, have three children and two hamsters, and I'll have you by my side all the time!" It didn't seem to bother Adrien that they had their curious classmates and even a teacher as an audience.

What was happening? First Chloé is a sweet lovely girl, then Adrien basically declares his undying love for Marinette and even sort of proposes to her! Their classmates couldn't understand when the tables had turned that much. Were they in some sort of parallel universe? 

Marinette was the one shocked most. Chloé?! Okay, it was strange, but she was used to strange; she could handle the sudden change in the blonde. But Adrien, who only yesterday smiled sadly, declaring his love for Ladybug, now was laughing freely like she was his most desirable person in universe. Did he also had found out that she was Ladybug? It was the only logical explanation she could provide.

Louis chuckled at his dad's reaction. Here it was, the picture he was used to see at home. But Marinette was still lost in her ideas of why Adrien reacted this way.

"Adrien," smiled Louis without any pressure in his words. "You're gonna crash poor Marinette if you keep holding her like that."

"But Louis," said the model, slightly tilting his head in the other boy's direction. "How can I let go of my favorite person?"

"Wha..." Marinette was speechless. Did she forget to wake up in the morning?

She was afraid that Chloé would finally turn on her bitchy attitude and claim that Adrien was hers. Oh, who was she kidding - she was HOPING on that. Hoping that Adrien would shut her down and claim that he was in love with Marinette and only her. That they were going to be a happy loving family...

Instead Marinette received what was expected least. 

"Oh, Adrien," cooed Chloé, "I'm so happy that you finally realized what a perfect match you and Marinette make together!"

The boy, having missed the sudden blonde's kindness earlier, even let go of Marinette out of surprise.

"Chloé?.." he prompted.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright? Feeling well? Being akumatized?"

"Why does everyone reacts this way?" She winced a little. "I'm perfectly fine, and I'm really happy for you guys! Is that so out of hand?"

"YES!" the whole class answered in unison.

Chloé smiled a little and rolled her eyes. Whatever were they thinking.

"Did I miss anything?" whispered Adrien to Marinette, obviously confused.

"Only Chloé suddenly being extremely nice and sweet, nothing big," she said with a hint of laughter. "What did I miss that changed your behavior completely? Don't tell me you suddenly fell in love with me!"

"But I always loved you, and you know that! Even when I thought it was not you."

Before she could respond or protest, his lips were on hers.

Dead silence filled the room.

Even the ever so calm and reserved Ms. Bustier, their own teacher, from whom they never heard a single bad word, was the one that voiced out what everyone else was thinking. 

“What in the hell is happening to all of you today?” 

She wasn't able to start the class that day, and her pupils weren't able to handle it, either.


	7. Nino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for the quick update?;)

Adrien expected anything that day. 

Really. Up to whatever Marinette's or Louis's attitude might change to.

But not that. Not Chloé.

She was his old friend, even if she was a pushy bitch, always forcing herself on him. But right now she was none of that things.

It bothered him and occupied half of his thoughts alongside with Marinette and Louis. He thought of all possible variants. Chloé having a twin sister, being under the power of whatever miraculous it may be, receiving a harsh lesson or a lecture from her father or Ladybug, having temporary amnesia... 

He was definitely going to talk to her. 

When the lunch break came, he apologized to his future wife and son and went to look for Chloé. Surprisingly, he found her in the library, already changed her spoiled with coffee dress to a different dress from Gabriel. Adrien sat near her.

"Hey, Chloé," he said cautiously.

"Hey, Adrien," she smiled in response.

"What are you doing here?"

"Studying." She didn't even add 'duh' in the end, her short form of saying 'dummy' or 'dumbass'.

"Oh, really? I don't remember you studying since... Never, actually."

"Figured. I thought it would be helpful to be a little more smarter."

"Chloé, what's up with you?" Adrien finally voiced out what was bothering him all morning.

"I just decided... It would be nice to change my behavior. People like other nice people."

"And what was the reason behind that change?"

She was silent for a little, as if gaining her thoughts together and coming up to some decision.

"Adrien?"

"Yes?"

"I think I might have accidentally... Fallen in love." She wasn't even denying it anymore. Only love could be that strong that it made her change herself in one day completely. Well, not really yet, it had to be some time for her behavior to become usual, but still. She was right on her way there.

"With whom?" It was new. It was a worthy reason, yet it didn't fit Chloé. Well, the previous Chloé, that is.

"Promise not to judge me?"

"Why would I?"

"I know him for only three days and not even that well." A heavy suspicion raised inside Adrien. Chloé inhaled deeply. "I think I'm in love with Louis Agreste."

Adrien's heart fell. For once in her life, Chloé chose the right path, including no more evil, nice behavior and forgetting the past mistakes. But the fate was cruel to crush her dreams (and who knows, maybe her new chosen attitude). And the girl didn't know it yet.

"Guess I have a thing for Agreste boys, huh," she chuckled in response to his silence.

"I really wish you didn't," said Adrien, chewing hardly on his lower lip.

"Why?" Chloé gave him a kind smile. "He's nice, Marinette approves of him, and for once in my life I found a person I was willing to change for. In which way is it bad?"

"Chloé... Louis is not who you think he is." Adrien hated crushing her feelings. It was a lot harder than seemed.

"Why are you trying to stop me, Adrien? I thought you would be supportive!"

"Yes, I would have been! Just not with him."

"Why? I can't understand."

"Louis... He IS related to me, Chloé. If only I knew, I would have told you sooner."

"How? Is he your brother born out of marriage? Or you cousin I don't know about?"

"No, it's worse, actually..."

"Worse how?"

"Remember Time Master?" Chloé nodded. Adrien gathered all his courage. "Well, he had - has," he corrected himself, "time traveling powers. Louis is my son." He looked at Chloé, dreading her reaction. "He accidentally got sent here into our time from future."

"Your... Son? Like, from real existing future? And he will disappear when Time Master is defeated?"

"Yes. At least I think- hope so. I'm sorry, Chloé, if only I knew..."

"No, it's not your fault," she was swallowing her tears back. "Who is the mother?" He looked at her as if asking 'isn't it obvious enough?'. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng," she sighed. "I could have guessed sooner."

"How... How are you feeling?"

"Crushed," she chuckled sadly. "But I guess I deserved this for being such a nasty evil. I only now realized. Guess I should apologize to everyone, and to Marinette especially. And hope for the best, prepare for the worst. I'll get over it, don't worry, I'm strong. Tell Louis he is a wonderful person."

"Why don't you tell it him yourself?"

"Yeah, right, and then burst into tears right at the spot. Smooth, Agreste."

"You haven't called me that for ages."

"Things changes. I'm really happy for you and Marinette. You deserve it, guys. Now please, Adrien, give me some time alone."

"Sure."

He was about to leave when she called him once more.

"Hey, Adrien?"

"Yes, Chloé?"

"Thank you for everything. And for your wonderful son especially."

The boy smiled warmly at her, leaving the girl that lost everything at once alone with her feelings.

...being such an easy pray for a purple butterfly...

But luckily for her, Time Master was still on the run.

 

\----------

 

Alya and Marinette went to have lunch alone to have a 'girl talk', leaving Louis with Nino since Adrien was nowhere to be found.

"Hey dude," mused Nino when they started their lunch, "how are you feeling here? Do you miss your old school?"

"A bit," nodded Louis. "But I like it here with you guys. It's very extraordinary, to put it mildly."

He wasn't concentrating on the talk. His thoughts were wandering.

Louis thought of how suddenly, if believing his mom, Chloé has changed. He never ever met such 180 degrees turn in person's behavior. What could be the reason, the boy wondered. The most logical explanation seemed to be a serious crush. After all, love was always a reason to make people change completely. But who could Chloé like that much? Marinette said that the blonde girl was all over Adrien, so the boy she put her eyes on must have been someone his type. Someone like...

Him. 

Oh no.

Poor Chloé. He had to talk to her, be extremely kind and nice. Boy, it was difficult. But Louis considered himself smart for a reason. He just hoped to manage to cope with it.

And don't even get started about his dad! Swooning over the moon about mom being Ladybug, unable to hold his emotions back at least till the lunch break! Was it even the proper kiss? It should have been more romantic, not on the edge of emotions in front of the entire class, with both parents turning beat red after realizing that they had pretty big audience.

Louis remembered last night, when he talked to his father. Adrien begged not to out him as Chat Noir to Marinette. His father also suggested telling Nino about Louis being his son. Alya knew, after all. He didn't want to let Louis go until his son reminded him that Marinette will be worried.

The pair of Paris's superheroes, the lucky duo, their saviors... They were his parents. His parents, who named their fat lazy hamsters after demigod immortal creatures with magical powers. Crazy. Why couldn't he just drop this topic?

"Hey dude," Nino waved his hand in front of Louis. "You totally spaced out now. What's on your mind?"

"They named our hamsters after their kwamis. For crying out loud, could they even compare? My parents are really crazy."

Kwamis? Nino overheard Adrien once saying the same word. 'You're such a glutton kwami, Plagg.' What were those?

"Your parents?.." he prompted. 

Louis was still completely lost in his thoughts, or else he would have never said what flew out of his mouth a moment later.

"Yeah, those dorks who are oblivious as hell hid from us our entire life that they were Ladybug and Chat Noir! That's not fair, and now I'm dealing with the consequences in the past where they still exist as superheroes."

A second of silence. That was all it took for Louis to register just WHAT and to WHOM he just said it. 

He wished he could take those words back, but the harm was already done. Gears in Nino's head were already working.

His parents are Ladybug and Chat Noir. Like, present Ladybug and Chat Noir. 

And he is now in the past.

How?

An akuma it must be. But of course! Time Master, who hasn't been defeated yet. Being the boyfriend of the Ladyblog admin helped much.

Which means his parents are nearly our age.

Louis is not stupid, he would have gotten closer to his parents if possible.

And than it crashed on Nino.

He was Louis AGRESTE.

Which mostly likely meant that Adrien was his father. Of course he was, no way it was someone else. There were no other Agrestes nearby.

But his parents were superheroes. Ladybug and Chat Noir. 

Which meant Adrien was Chat Noir.

Oh god.

Who's the mother?

Whom does Adrien love? Who could possibly be his future wife with whom he would have three children?

The morning events crashed on him for the second time that day.

Marinette.

Adrien was head over heels into Marinette. And she loved him back.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was Louis's mother. And Adrien's future wife.

And she was Ladybug.

Oh. My. Gosh.

Nino wanted to scream at the amount of revelations crashing on him at once. It was too surreal, it couldn't be true... Yet, if believing Louis, it was.

"Adrien is Chat Noir and Marinette is Ladybug?" merely whispered Nino. Louis hung down his head.

"Sorry, I was really distracted, I shouldn't have told you that. I hoped you wouldn't figure at least Marinette out."

So it's true.

"Louis, do they know it?"

"That they are my parents? Yes. That I know that they're superheroes? Yes. About each other? Only Adrien knows yet, and it also was my fault. Again due to our hamsters, curse them. Oh god, I'm so careless..."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, dude. I'm sure they would understand."

"We're talking about their secret identities! They would totally kill me! Nino, let's keep silent about this, I beg you!"

"Whatever for my friends' son. Hey, how many years in the future exactly are you? I mean, in the past. I mean... Ugh."

"I get it," laughed the blonde. "Twenty three, we are in 2039 in my time."

"Awesome! How is it there?"

"Everyone is asking the same question," smirked Louis. "There is pretty good. No more akumas, no more superheroes. Worthy mayor, smart president, stable economic situation. What else?"

"What about us?"

"Um, my mom and dad own the Agreste fashion, dad has a grade in science, you are a DJ, Alya is a journalist, you're married with two children by the way..."

"Wait, wait! You mean... Alya. Is my wife. And we have. Two children?" Nino spoke each word with visible strength, slowly, in contradiction to Louis's fast speech.

"Yeah, Vanessa and Emile. I'm dating Vanessa, hope you don't mind? She is great."

"Uh, umm... I guess no? Wow. Though I would have thought twice before letting such a confident boy date my daughter, but you're Agreste, I trust you. Wow, this is... strange."

"Adrien and Marinette used the word 'boasty' instead of 'confident'," chuckled Louis. "Either you make a great diplomat, or they are too deep in the parents mode."

"I guess it's the last one. Last time I tried being diplomatic, I ended up being akumatized over it."

"Oh, yeah, I remember the story how each of you have been akumatized."

"Each of us? Aren't Marinette and Adrien immune to Hawkmoth?"

"They are! I meant you, Alya and other your classmates. Mostly caused by Chloé."

"Louis... If you are that smart, maybe you know why Chloé suddenly stopped being a bitch in one day? It's strange... to put it mildly. I bet it's been on everyone's mind the whole day."

"I think I do know," the boy sighed. "Moreover, I'm sure that no one with at least some understanding of the situation will be happy about the reason."

"That bad?" 

"Purr-ty cat-astrophic."

"...dude, you're not Chat Noir."

"Obvious. But I'm his son in case you forgot."


	8. Marinette

Louis was determined to speak with Chloé after classes. However, she never gave him a chance to do it, sneaking away quick as a lightning once the final bell rang. When Louis ran onto the stairs, her limousine was already leaving.

But he couldn't leave it like that. Each day, no - each hour Chloé was in deeper in trouble. He had to sort it out now.

From Nino Louis learned that Chloé lived in the Grand Paris hotel her father owned. That place was easy to reach. The only problem was getting inside.

But for Louis? Not a chance. The wall climbing method seemed to work pretty well. He only had to figure where Chloé's room was. The boy fished out his phone (he was actually surprised in the beginning, finding out that it worked here).

Google->  
Grand Paris hotel royal suits->  
Location of the rooms->  
There are twelve royal suits in Grand Paris hotel, ten of them available to book anytime! The suits are located on the top floor of the hotel, offering a stunning view...

So, the last floor. Gotcha.

Climbing the wall from the back of the building near the staff exit was easier than Louis thought it would be. He reached the required window level and started surveying the windows, looking for the right one. The second window on his way was half open and led into the hallway. Louis took the opportunity and climbed in.

Chloé's door, Chloé's door... While the boy was looking for any signs of which door could be hers, the said girl walked out of one of them.

"Chloé!" Louis called. The blonde jumped out of surprise and turned around to face him.

"Louis?.. What are you doing here? How did you get in the hotel?"

"I wanted to talk to you. I, uh... climbed up the wall and got in through that open window in the hallway."

"But it's the highest floor!"

"So? I'm not afraid of heights."

"You could have... fell down," her voice sank on the last words.

"I'm trained."

"Do your parents know about your way of entering the buildings?"

"Yeah! I caught dad yesterday that way, and mom kindly reminded me the second time I used that method that we, in fact, have doors as both entrance and exit, and windows are for air conditioning. Anyway," Louis finally remembered his aim here, "I made all this way up here to talk to you. Shall we?"

"Sure," Chloé was confused. Did Adrien send him here? What did he want? If he was here on his own will, what brought him to her? Whatever the reason was, she let him in.

"You have a nice room," Louis complimented her. She stiffened a little.

"Right to the point, if it's not bothering you."

"Um, where do I start?"

"Start from who sent you here."

"I came by myself."

"Did you talk to Adrien?"

"Only in the morning, why?"

"No reason, please continue. Start from where you think is right."

"Chloé... Oh gosh, this is gonna be har-sh. Hard. Both. Umm... There is an akuma. Time Master, to be exactly. He is able to manage the time stream... No. He has the power of time traveling. Ugh, I said it what seems a million times... What I'm trying to say, I'm the result of akuma attack. No - not like that - I'm a real existing guy, just twenty three years forward in future."

"...why are you confessing it to me?" Well, of course she heard him correctly and believed him. She just couldn't understand why.

"Because I don't want you to fall for me further," Louis blurted out on one breath.

Chloé was silent for a while.

"How did you know that I fell for you?" she asked in a wavering voice, not even trying to deny the fact.

"I'm smart, Chloé. Believing our classmates, you changed radically in an extremely short amount of time, and that is quite significant for a person falling in love. Knowing from Marinette that you're into Adrien, I assumed that he was your type, and, well, only I fit it accurately. No wonder, because I'm Adrien's son. But you must have already figured that one out. I'm sorry for not preventing this situation. I should have predicted."

"Don't apologize," Chloé said trying to smile, "Adrien already talked to me at lunch and explained everything. You don't have to be sorry. If anything, it's me should be saying thank you for your existence. You are wonderful. You made me reconsider my inner world and helped a lot in becoming a better person. Well, I'm trying now to, at least. It seems easy, so I hope I'll manage."

"I know you will. You have the strength and determination for that."

"...Louis?"

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"I would prefer if you don't," he said cautiously. "It's not you though! I have a girlfriend in my timeline. And once Ladybug purifies the akuma, I will be back and you will forget me forever as a side effect of the akuma attack."

"I could never," she barely whispered.

"Chloé... It hurts me no less than you, to know what it feels like and still hurt you... First love can't be happy, or else the second one will become a curse."

"And what about your parents? Weren't they each other's first love?"

"They're really complicated case. Those idiots fell for each other twice without even knowing that."

"You call them idiots? They're your parents!"

"How else do you name a person who named their hamsters after... Actually, nevermind. I'll see you tomorrow, Chloé, if Time Master isn't defeated by that time."

If Time Master isn't defeated by that time... That meant there was a chance she would never see him again.

Maybe it was pain inside her, maybe desperation, but Chloé wasn't thinking clear. She took a step forward and kissed Louis on cheek.

He was surprised - he didn't say 'yes' to her question two minutes ago. But again, it was only on cheek.

"I'm sorry," she breathed out. "I don't know what came over me. See you tomorrow, Louis. If..." her voice broke, "if the akuma will still be on the run."

"Bye, Chloé," answered Louis, heading to the window.

"Wait!" she cried. "Use the door."

He nodded and left the room.

Chloé sank to the floor. What have I gotten myself into, she thought in hysterics.

'First love can't be happy, or else the second one will become a curse.' It echoed through her mind, each word hammering the phrase as a firm memory inside.

She only hoped the second love will come soon and help her to forget the pain of the first one. And to think of it, she was the one who made it harder for herself.

 

\----------

 

Marinette wanted to talk to Adrien after classes. Louis said that he had an emergency to take care of and was out of the class as soon as the final bell rang. Marinette was lost in her thoughts, and by the time she returned to reality, she and Adrien were the only ones left in class.

"Marinette," smiled Adrien warmly at her.

"Adrien," she shot back firmly. "I would prefer the explanation. Like, right now!"

"Oh, really nothing to explain here. You're Ladybug, which means I love you and only you. Marinette, my darling, please don't be mad at me for finding out. It was an accident, I swear." 

He came closer and hugged her tightly. She sighed and wrapped her arms around him. Adrien carefully released the girl and kissed her gently. Marinette responded more fiercely, making him kiss her more passionately in return.

"How did you find out?" she asked once they broke the kiss, a little breathless at that point.

"Louis came to my house last night..."

"So that's where he was! I bet he used his favorite 'window instead the door, wall instead of staircase' method... And any good reason why was he at your house at that time?"

"Um, he just found out that you're Ladybug and came to check his theory. He thought I was Chat Noir. Well, being the unlucky cat I am, my lady, I dropped my transformation basically in front of him. Louis couldn't stop fussing at the fact that we hid being superheroes from our children their entire lives. And what made him especially surprised is how could we ever name our freaking hamsters after our beloved, helpful, miraculous kwamis! That was how I found out. That he used 'your kwamis' in plural when telling me about us."

"Oh, I see. Well, I suppose it was an accident out of the emotions, we can't really blame him for outing my identity to you. I always thought since I found out that those hamsters' names were going to be nothing good."

It's not that Marinette didn't hear that Adrien was Chat Noir; in fact, she caught and registered it very well.

Neither could one say that she knew or suspected his identity.

No, it was a complete shock to her, to know that her partner turned out to be Adrien of all people. Like, there are, what? Nearly ten thousands boys of their age in Paris? She wasn't good in stats, so she couldn't tell for sure. Still, what are the chances?

So, being in the such a shocked state, her mind simply refused to process the new information and chose to focus on the other topic.

"Marinette?" asked concerned Adrien. He just told her that he was Chat Noir. It was a lot to take in, sure the girl would have reacted somehow. Or said that she knew already. "Have you been listening to me attentively?"

"Yes, of course. Louis came to you yesterday, found out that you're Chat Noir, outed me as Ladybug and complained on us being stupid. Did I miss anything?"

"No, but... Don't you have to say anything on that?"

"Um, I already said I don't blame Louis. And yeah, that proves one more time that our son is smart."

Our son. It sounded miraculous to both of them. It was the first time that one of them voiced it out consciously.

"And about me being Chat Noir? You already knew or suspected?"

"Neither. I couldn't wish for a better person being my partner though," Marinette smiled at him. "Only I'm that lucky to fall in love with the same boy twice without even knowing that. Guess we're really made for each other."

"How you're not freaking out about it?" Adrien was very confused. The Marinette he knew stuttered in his presence, even considering the recent development. The Marinette he knew didn't admit smoothly that she was in love with him with mask on or off in addition with cliche pick-up line.

Wait - did it mean that Ladybug returned Chat Noir's feelings?

"Oh, I AM freaking out right now," she interrupted his thoughts. "In fact, I'm so deep in shock that it must be the reason why I'm not speechless or anything."

"Auch, Bugaboo," he chuckled. "You keep amusing me. Only you could react like this on such an important event in your life."

"I promise I will memorize our wedding instead."

"Was it a proposal?"

"I believe you were the first to suggest having three kids this morning and two hamsters named after our kwamis."

"Why after us?" said two voices in sync.

Huh, they were too distracted on each other to notice Plagg and Tikki floating near them.

"Ask the future us!" shot back Adrien. "You must be Tikki. Nice to meet you. Marinette, this black demi-devil here is Plagg."

"Nice to meet you too," smiled Tikki.

"I am a demigod! Do NOT turn the tables, kid!" Plagg shot back almost lazily. "Long time, no see, Tikki."

"Plagg! It's really been a while."

The teens watched in awe as their kwamis met in a fierce hug, spinning in the air and flying somewhere away.

"They'll be back, don't worry," said Marinette.

"Never doubted it. Marinette... I really, really want to kiss you properly right now."

"Then what are you waiting for, kitty?"

Wow. Sassy Marinette was new. Sassy Ladybug? Pfft, easy to handle. But Marinette? It would take some time to get used to it.

They met each other in the middle, immediately finding comfort at the contact. Kissing now, without any secrets or unrequited feelings felt so right. What started out as a warm innocent kiss was now slowly turning in a more passionate one. They weren't kissing now like Adrien and Marinette would, but like Chat Noir and Ladybug were supposed to. It was strength, it was need, it was so much more than that. It was almost making out, slowly drifting in this direction...

At some point they remembered that air was much needed for supplying the life and drifted apart for several seconds, gasping for oxygen. But keeping themselves apart from each other was really hard.

Twenty minutes later Plagg and Tikki had to remind them of other responsibilities, such as Louis, fencing training and their curious friends who already called them several times. 

"Tikki," asked Marinette her cautiously, "what will happen to us and Louis after defeating Time Master?"

"You mean how will your miraculous cure work? Louis will be sent in his time adding the time he spent here. Means if he spent here a week, he will be a week forward since he disappeared there. You will, as others, remember only if thinking about the event in time, but not about the person. But as far as I remember, when they are born in your timeline, you will remember all of it completely as the time follows and they get their skills."

"Why did... Why WOULD we hide the fact that we were Ladybug and Chat Noir from our children?"

"Once you retire, we will leave you, no matter how sad it sounds. You will be magically prohibited from telling anyone. So I guess naming your hamsters after us was a good idea after all. Though Plagg and I ARE a little offended on that one. Do we really have so much in common?"

The four of them laughed wholeheartedly.

 

\----------

 

Somewhere in physics laboratory in the depths of the city Time Master grinned evilly. One of his clever inventions (during being the akuma, of course) was showing that the timeline was messed from the original one just enough for his revenge.

"Now is the time," spoke the cold triumphant voice in his head. "Time Master, it's your turn to return the favor. Bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous so I can get absolute power!"

"Yes, Hawkmoth," responded the villain, standing up from his spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene between Louis and Chloé is my least favorite. It was changed quite much from the original one. However, two more chapters to go! They are my favorite;)


	9. Time Master

Alya was extremely happy. Ladynoir was finally canon! She caught them this evening kissing on the rooftop during their patrol and couldn't wait to put the evidence on her Ladyblog. 

She raced to her house as fast as she could. Rounding yet another corner, she bumped into someone. From the strength of the hit both she and the other person fell on the ground.

"I'm sorry!" both yelled at the same time. Alya finally looked up at the unlucky victim of her hurry.

"Nino? What are you doing here?"

"Alya? I have the same question for you."

"You will never guess! I finally caught Ladybug and Chat Noir on the rooftop, kissing passionately! They are finally together! How cool is that?"

"Wow, seriously? That's awesome! We waited for it for ages!"

"I know! As soon as I put it on the Ladyblog, I'm gonna show it to Marinette. She was always the one who didn't believe in relationship between them. Well, now I can finally prove her wrong!"

"Good luck with that one! Though I think it would go viral less than fifteen minutes after, so by the time you will get to the bakery, Marinette would already know."

"Hmm, you have a point here. Wanna go with me? First home to upload the video, then to Marinette's."

Nino grinned happily.

"I'd love to."

When they got home, Alya didn't even bother herself with full explanation, only throwing 'Ladynoir' while passing her mom. She nodded understandingly. It was no use to get in her daughter's way unless she had important reasons while Alya was busy with her blog.

For five minutes the young journalist allowed herself to edit the photo on her computer in attempt to improve the quality and lighting.

"Aaand... Here it is!" she exclaimed, hitting the 'publish' button on her blog.

Five seconds of silence...

And then it exploded. Alya and Nino watched in awe as in three minutes the recent post gained five thousand likes, six hundreds reposts and over three hundred comments. Did those people seriously keep Ladyblog open 24/7? 

"O-kaay," hummed Nino thoughtfully. "Now to the bakery?"

Alya nodded silently.

It took them ten minutes to reach Marinette's house. As usual in past several days, there was a 'Closed on a vacation' sign. Alya was about to enter, when Nino suddenly stopped her, grabbing her arm.

"Wait! Before I loose my courage..." he drifted off, gathering his thoughts. "Let's go on a date tomorrow?" Wow, Nino mentally praised all the gods, it even sounded normal without stuttering.

"Yes!" Alya jumped in the air with delight. "I would absolutely love to!"

Nino smiled in response and while he had some extra courage left, stepped forward and kissed the girl in front of him. Alya was unprepared, but she quickly regained her thoughts and kissed the boy back.

...who could ever guessed that kissing like that felt incredibly good?

Lost in each other, Alya and Nino didn't register at first Louis's loud laughter coming from the bakery. But when they finally drifted apart and returned back to reality, it confused them a lot.

"Oh, I can't help myself!" the two teens heard Louis's voice just as they were about to enter the bakery. But hearing him made Nino and Alya hesitate at the front door.

"It's hilarious, Marinette!" Louis continued from inside. "Not only you two were messed in the stupidest love square ever, pining after each other, but..." he drifted off, rolling in laughter, "but turns out that Ladybug's best friend is the girl who wants to find out her identity the... the... most desperately of all people, not counting Chat Noir. It's golden! The superheroine of Paris and her feline partner against the creator of Ladyblog, Alya Césaire, who hunts them down, not noticing that they are literally... her... best... friends!" Louis couldn't stop. "I don't mean it in any bad way, but seriously, how oblivious and blind are you all?"

Maybe it was a good thing that Alya heard, even muffled, every single word. Maybe it was a disaster. Nino hasn't decided yet.

The ombré-haired girl just stood near the door, completely stunned at the speech she just heard. Ladybug and Chat Noir were her best friends?!

But Marinette couldn't be Ladybug, could she? I would have noticed then, thought Alya. Am I really such a bad friend?

Yet once she started piecing Marinette and Ladybug together, the pieces fell together at the incredible speed.

Stormy Weather, when Ladybug talked to Manon. Bubbler, when she was nowhere to be found at the party. Horrificator, when she just vanished. Pharaoh and Darkblade, when she claimed to be under akuma influence. The Mime and exclusive interview with Ladybug. Animan and Ladybug locking her in cage with Nino. Vanisher and her horrible excuse to the bathroom at the same time as Adrien. Volpina, when she almost gave...

Wait. 

Vanisher. When she and Adrien left and returned at the same time.

Think, Alya. Find the proof! You can do it, she encouraged herself.

Ladynoir is canon.

And Marinette and Adrien are together now.

That counts for evidence, right? But she needed more.

Physical appearance was quite enough. Add here that both superheroes were her friends in real life.

Has she ever seen Adrien and Chat Noir in the same room?

No such luck. And to think of it, all his excuses!..

Oh wow. Indeed hilarious.

Alya was laughing hysterically by now, when realization finally hit her in full force, and Nino didn't know what to do. Should he try to calm her down or let her deal with it herself? He had no idea.

"Alya, let's at least go inside," he finally decided. "People are watching."

"Okay," she giggled, already opening the door. Marinette saw her in the same state of hysterical laughter as Louis was just seconds ago.

"Nino?" she asked the only adequate person in the room. "Is there some laughter akuma jumping around?"

Instead of Nino Alya decided to attempt speaking.

"L-Louis... It's really br-brilliant..." she stuttered out of laughter still inside her. "Ladybug... Pfft... Right under my nose... With Chat Noir... All this time... Pfft, I can't stand it anymore," she complained, clenching her stomach.

The other three exchanged a meaningful look.

"She heard you, you know," Nino told Louis.

"Figured," muttered Agreste.

"What about you, Nino?" asked Marinette cautiously. 

"Marinette, I knew. And that you two are Louis's parents, that one also."

The bluenette pursed her lips, but chose not to question it right now.

A scream could be heard from outside. Marinette stiffened. Was it Time Master? She both hoped it was him and prayed it wasn't.

At least there was no point in hiding anymore. 

"Tikki, spots on!"

The other three watched her transformation in awe. Ladybug now stood in Marinette's place and she was already aiming her yo-yo to the nearest roof...

She and Chat arrived at the place at the same time. The akuma was indeed Time Master, and neither of the superheroes found themselves to be happy about his reappearance. Couldn't he wait a little bit longer?

"Ladybug, Chat Noir," the akuma grinned evilly, "give me your miraculous!"

"Never!" They went through that phase basically every fight.

Time Master took from his back - was it a sword? - something that was very much like a clock's pointer.

"Then I will take them from you!" he yelled, standing in fight position. 

Chat Noir used his baton instead of a fencing sword, and Ladybug tried to catch the pointer-shaped sword with her yo-yo, but the akuma was too strong and too fast. Chat could barely dodge his attacks, not talking about attacking back.

A figure, quite normal, dressed in jeans and casual t-shirt, jumped beside Chat Noir.

"Missed me?" smirked the boy, attacking the akumatized victim.

It's Louis, Ladybug and Chat Noir realized simultaneously in horror.

"Louis, step back! You can get hurt!" cried Ladybug desperately.

"As if I would ever let you fight against him alone," smirked Louis in response. "I was raised to fight, and now I can finally use my skills for something worth it! And you know perfectly well it's no use to try and stop me."

Well, he was right about that last one.

He is a really great fighter, thought his parents in sync. Louis, even if he didn't have any special magical powers, managed to get the whole attention from Time Master. His attacks were even quicker than the akuma's, and both parents thought that it didn't seem possible unless you had superpowers. 

Still, even with Louis's help, they couldn't get the sword out of akuma's hands. Where is the akuma hiding, Ladybug wondered while scanning the villain.

The sword? No. The glasses? No. The watches? Yes!

"Chat, the akuma must be in his watches!"

"Gotcha, my lady! But weapon first!"

In this moment something between Louis and Time Master caught their eyes. They couldn't point out what, it was too quickly to catch, but something had gone wrong...

"Shit," slightly cursed Louis, not breaking the fight. The duo looked at him and noticed that the boy was slowly loosing his speed, becoming an easier target for Time Master...

Ladybug noticed first. The red spot slowly growing wider on his upper arm.

Blood, she realized faintly. Wait - BLOOD?

Chat noticed a second later. 

That. That was all it took for superheroes to become furious. No one was going to hurt their son. Chat hissed dangerously, while Ladybug clenched her fists tightly.

Their attack speed doubled. Louis smartly stepped back and watched his parents fight against the akuma, already ripping his shirt apart to tie up his wound.

It didn't take long to grab Time Master's sword after that.

"Cataclysm!" shouted Chat Noir once the sword was in his hands. The weapon fell into metallic dust to the ground.

Time Master smirked and pulled out another sable in the shape of clock's pointer.

"Lucky charm!" cried out Ladybug, seeing the position they were in. A lasso fell in her hands. For once, the heroine knew exactly what she had to do with it.

Ladybug spun the lasso above her and managed to catch Time Master in the first attempt. He growled, unable to move his hands, now attached to his body. Chat Noir took off the watches and threw them to Ladybug. She threw them to the ground with all the fury she had at the akumatized victim for hurting her Louis. The watches broke into small pieces, and the purple butterfly flew out.

"No more evil doing for you, little akuma," Ladybug spun her yo-yo and caught the nasty bug. "Gotcha!" She sighed before barely whispering her catchphrase, "Bye-bye, little butterfly," and freeing the now white coloured creature.

Ladybug and Chat Noir turned around to face Louis, ignoring for now the man who was in classical confused state after being turned into akuma and returning back to normal.

"Guess it's my cue to leave," smiled the boy. "Mom, dad. It was a pleasant experience. I hope you will remember it twenty three years in the future and won't freak out too much that I suddenly disappeared with no trace for several days. Love you both."

"We too," they chorused. Louis came closer and hugged his parents. "Meet me in eight years." He let them go and smirked at the superheroes.

The protectors of Paris watched him till the last moment.

"Mi-miraculous Ladybug!" She couldn't hide sobs in her voice, tossing the lasso high in the air.

The swarm of ladybugs enveloped the city. Louis smiled even more brightly when the miraculous cure reached him and he dissipated in the puff of white smoke.

"L-Louis," Ladybug sniffled. She finally came towards the man after staring for long five seconds into the empty space where Louis had just disappeared.

"Ladybug?" he gasped. "I was turned into akuma, wasn't I? Oh my god, why are you crying? Did I hurt you? Oh no... I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be," she faintly smiled. "Sorry, what's your name?"

"Luc, at your service."

"Luc... You were turned into akuma on Sunday, that was several days ago. Today's what? Wednesday? Thursday? I don't even remember with all this craziness." Her earrings beeped in warning. Two minutes left. Already? Huh, she didn't even notice. That meant Chat had even less. "What I mean to say," she hurried to explain the situation, "that you didn't hurt me. In fact, you introduced me to a wonderful person who is my son, and I'm very happy about this experience. Luc, I sincerely hope that whatever was the reason that put you on the edge, it dissipated by now. My sincerest thanks and apologizes, I have to go now. Have a nice life!"

With the final wave Ladybug took Chat Noir's arm and they both sprang on the nearest rooftop.

Have a nice life, huh? Luc watched as the lucky duo disappeared in the distance. His wife, Caline, must have been pretty worried. He knew she didn't mean what she said in the heat of the argument, that he could never succeed in his experiments with time dimensions. They never argued before. Luc knew that she had faith in him and was very supportive; but sometimes emotions are not that easy to control. 

As he slowly headed towards his home, he knew that they would make up and forgive each other eventually. After all, they truly loved each other.

And he hoped she would tell him what happened during his absence. He knew pretty well that Caline Bustier was the homeroom teacher in a very extraordinary class. The one where Ladybug and Chat Noir were in.

Their names were Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and Luc and Caline Bustier were the only adults who knew it.

It took all luck he had that Hawkmoth didn't find out that one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to post last chapter tomorrow;) leave your thoughts!


	10. Vanessa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Hope I covered all the questions left, but if you will still have any, feel free to ask;)

When Marinette woke up next morning, her memory had already majorly faded. She faintly remembered that there was someone else, but she was alone in the empty house.

Now I get how Adrien feel each day, she thought. Maybe I could ask him to come to visit me as Chat Noir and cuddle with me the whole night, going back early in the morning, at least until my parents don't return. I hope he would like to keep me company.

Marinette even managed to get to class early. Alya was already there, winking at her as if she knew all her secrets. Oh wait. She really did.

Adrien entered the room and immediately found Marinette for a good morning kiss. She didn't protest, though there was Ms. Bustier watching them.

Their teacher smiled to herself. Luc was finally back to her side, all thanks to Adrien and Marinette. They made a really beautiful pair, she thought. Together with her husband they had put last pieces together. Luc and Caline figured that Louis was Adrien and Marinette's son. Well, that explained why he was not here. And why his name disappeared from everywhere and no one remembered them except her, Luc and the Paris's superheroes.

Well, she was wrong about the last one.

Chloé on the other hand remembered him very clearly.

She walked in class, downed and depressed. Time Master had been defeated the previous night, which meant Louis was already at home. He thought she would forget him; she knew she should; but she didn't. Right now Chloé called for all existing gods to meet the person she would fall in love instead of tearing her heart for Louis.

Little did she know that she was going to meet the love of her life in less than a year, being saved by him from the robbers. Little did she know that they would fall for each other in less than an hour. And of course she didn't suspect having a wonderful son with him, whom she would name Louis after her first love.

But right now Chloé was broken. Right now she was willing to do everything for Louis. So she put on her best smile and pretended that everything was alright. She pretended not to notice Ms. Bustier concerned stare, suddenly turning into an understanding one and then into apologetic?

Chloé looked at her teacher. No, not apologetic, but full of worry for her. And just like that, the blonde knew the right person who could help her to cope with her state.

She rose from her seat and walked close to Ms. Bustier. Everyone was focused on their own problems, so no one really noticed.

Caline was a smart woman and an experienced teacher, despite her young age.

"Ms. Bustier," started Chloé uncertainty. "Can you help me?"

"Sure, Chloé. Falling in love was pretty easy, but falling out forcefully? Much harder."

"How did you know?" the girl asked, stunned.

"Easy," Caline smiled. "Louis Agreste was easy to fall for, but this love was impossible. And only love makes people change that quickly."

The mayor's daughter stared at her in awe. She never expected her homeroom teacher to be the most important person in her life during her recovery period.

Yet the girl already knew that Ms. Bustier was going to take this place.

 

\----------

 

Louis appeared on the same empty street where he was taken from several days ago. It was night already, so there was no risk in being seen. The boy raced home as fast as he could.

When he reached the mansion, he suddenly remembered something. Why bother the security system and Emma and Hugo who possibly were already sleeping, when he could always use the good old wall climbing method?

Louis raced around, avoiding security cameras, and with three quick trained movements reached his window. The boy climbed in and sighed in relief. He took a moment to calm himself down.

Staircase. He needed to get down in the dining room. Okay, that could be arranged. Louis hoped Adrien and Marinette won't be too mad at him.

The boy inhaled deeply and raced down the stairs. 

His parents were sitting in the guest room with Emma and Hugo still awake, as if waiting for him.

Neither of them expected Louis to enter from the second floor.

"Louis!" cried the four voices in sync.

The next thing he felt was being enveloped in a tight hug by his family.

After they released him, he looked like he just got out of the bed (or out of the fight), still not completely awake.

"So," started Adrien, "you might have already guessed that we," he gestured mostly to Emma and Hugo, and that didn't go unnoticed by Louis, "would like an explanation. And I mean the WHOLE explanation," his dad added meaningfully. 

Oh, but his parents became smarter with years, Louis thought.

"Okay, where do I start?.. Emma, Hugo, do you know why our hamsters have such names? I know now, and you might really want to hear it."

He looked at his parents for confirmation if he understood them correctly, and both simply nodded. So he began his story.

Louis told them how he first met Ladybug and Chat Noir. What he thought of them. How the superheroes found out who his parents were. How he met mom and dad and went to school with them. How others began to piece everything together. How he found out that his parents were Ladybug and Chat Noir...

"Wait!" cried Emma. "I don't believe you! Mom and dad would have told us about such a big thing earlier!"

"I also thought so, Em. But they're magically prohibited to do that."

After endless questions from the children to the parents, Louis managed to continue the story. When he got to Chloé's part, Marinette wasn't able to believe him.

"You mean - she fell for you?! God, and here I endlessly wondered what happened to the bitch she used to be. Good thing she's happily married to Raoul now."

"I told her that everything would be alright!" exclaimed Louis happily. "I'm glad she found her true love."

His mom wordlessly shook her head.

"Crazy. This all is just crazy," she muttered under her breath.

"Mom, dad," grinned Louis. "You know pretty much about the miraculous, don't you? Are Ladybug and Chat Noir always soulmates?"

"Yes," Adrien answered. "Mostly they do know each other in civilian lives. They make a perfect match with different personalities usually. But both are the most fitting ones for that role."

"If you knew it before you got together, how could you not figure out each other's identities? Especially you, mom," he stated matter-of-fact. 

"We didn't," she smiled. "The knowledge came when we defeated Hawkmoth and took his miraculous to Master Fu. That's when he told us a long tale of all the miraculous. He said we would need it."

"Okay," Louis snorted, "or else I wouldn't stop teasing you two about how oblivious you were. Oh wait. I wouldn't even this way," he smirked in a very Chat-like grin.

"Don't get bad habits from your dad," told him Marinette half-jokingly.

"Oh, purr-lease, my lady," her husband made a face, and their children laughed at his expression, "I'm claw-some with my feline purr-sonality, and you meow it."

She rolled her eyes in response and playfully pushed him away.

When Louis was finally in his bed, he couldn't help but think of how strongly his parents loved each other. I hope to be something like that with Vanessa one day, was his last thought before he finally drifted to sleep.

 

\----------

 

The next day Louis hurried down to breakfast, and after practically swallowing it sprinted over to Vanessa's house.

He was halfway to her place, when he bumped into some stranger. Huh, I'm attentive usually, thought the boy. He quickly apologized to the man, who didn't even notice him and hurried further for his own business. Louis was taken aback - how can one be so swallowed into his own world? - and was about to continue his way, when he noticed the old man several feet away from him tripping over the bottle on the road.

Louis's instincts kicked in before he could even process the situation. He miraculously managed to catch the elder person just before he fell to the ground. Letting out a sigh of relief, Louis helped the old man to get up.

"Be careful, sir," he smiled at him. "You're lucky this time; you could have hurt yourself badly."

"Thank you, young man," said the man. "I'll try to pay attention next time."

"Do you need any help in getting somewhere?" Louis asked. 

"No, though thanks for your kindness," he smiled.

"It's nothing. Oh, sorry, I gotta go now. Good luck, sir!" 

The old man looked at the boy. If only there were more people like him, the world wouldn't have been so filled with evil. Where were all that wonderful times when you could receive the help from any stranger? He sighed and slowly continued his way.

Louis didn't get to Vanessa's house; instead, he bumped into her in the middle of the street.

"Vanessa!"

"Louis!"

They hugged tightly, Louis kissing her passionately afterwards. She responded with equal adoration and even more worry for him.

"Where have you been?" she asked in a worried voice once they broke the kiss. "I was all sick and worried for you! I went out for four nights in a row, circling around Paris and searching for you!"

"You shouldn't have!" he cried with horror. "You could get hurt!"

"But I didn't," she smiled. "Come on, darling, I was raised to fight by your parents, my skills are nearly on the same level with yours. Besides, if I finally got a chance to use them for some real purposes, then why not?"

"I guess you're right," the boy smiled. "But I can't stand you getting hurt. Promise me you'll do everything in your power not to be so reckless."

"I promise," she smiled. "But Louis, where have you been? I went to your parents, and they only said that you were safe and in the right hands."

"Long story short, in the past."

"In the where?" she gasped.

"In 2016. They had a time traveling akuma, and it got me from here. So... While Time Master wasn't being defeated, I couldn't get back."

"Um, I don't like 'long story short' concept. Tell me everything, I'm dying to know! Did you meet our parents?"

They chatted like this in the nearest cafe for several hours. Louis carefully avoided outing his parents as the superheroes. Vanessa asked for an awful lot of details, and poor boy felt his throat getting dry already in the middle of his speech.

When they finally parted their ways, it was dinner time. Louis slowly walked home, admiring the view. He missed his Paris. Sure thing, Paris in his parents' time was beautiful, but Louis preferred his own anyway.

Beyond tired, Louis flopped down on his bed once he got into his room. To entertain himself, he turned on the TV with some fighting movie on the screen. Louis never particularly liked them; those movies had pretty little in common with his own style. But he continued to watch the TV anyway.

"We're interrupting our program for some urgent news," the voice reached the boy's mind. Suddenly he forgot all his tiredness and stared intently at the screen. "It seems that akumas, the ghosts from twenty years ago, have returned. The supervillain calls himself The Hunter and now he is on the loose in the streets of Paris." There were some recordings of the newest villain showed while the reporter was speaking. "Does that mean that Hawkmoth is back? And will there be any superheroes this time to save the city?"

Louis clenched his fists. He was going to fight The Hunter even if wasn't a superhero. He couldn't just sit here and do nothing!

His gaze unwillingly dropped on the table near the TV. There was a black box standing there.

I bet I didn't see it earlier in my room, thought the boy. He reached for it and opened the box.

Plagg materialized in front of Louis.

"Oh, hi, Plagg! Long time, no see!" cheered the boy. "I bet dad missed you."

"Hi there, Louis. Well, now is the time to work with you. I've been looking forward to it, I wouldn't lie. Never before did I have so skilled Chat Noir."

And then it downed on Louis.

"M-me?" he squeaked in a very high voice. Plagg rolled his eyes.

"God, kid, and here I thought you were smart."

"I am!" Louis was a little offended. But really, it was his fault for not piecing it together sooner. "And I might have a pretty good idea on who Ladybug is..."

In fact, Louis knew only one person who fit this role perfectly.

"I hope Vanessa will recognize me," he smiled. "But it's enough talking; I already know the conditions of being a superhero with secret identity, if they haven't changed?" The boy looked at the kwami.

"They have never changed in several thousands years," replied Plagg. "The new Hawkmoth is more dangerous than the previous one, I must warn you. But you'll cope, we know it."

"Good," said Louis. "Then we have an akuma to catch. Plagg, claws out!"

As the transformation light enveloped him, Louis felt like there was nothing impossible for him.

He leapt out of the window and headed towards The Hunter. But with all luck Louis had from now on, once mid-flight between two rooftops he felt himself crashing into someone.

"Ouch!" yelped a familiar voice, falling with Chat on the rooftop and rolling several times. "Huh, I never thought you were so clumsy, Louis," Vanessa now dressed as Ladybug smiled confidently while lying on top of him.

He smiled in response while fighting the urge to kiss her - they were supposed to fight the akuma after all.

The fact that Vanessa recognized him right on the spot certainly gave Louis some extra faith in their victory. Both clearly remembered their parents' most favorite phrase.

"All it takes for evil to prevail is that good people do nothing."

Well, they hoped so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go! Finally finished;) Once again thanks a lot to the wonderful Su'anne who was beta reading the work! 
> 
> Next work will be starting (hopefully) the series based on 'Spots On and Claws Out'. It is going to be a collaboration.
> 
> Leave any of your thoughts and critics on the work;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Leave any your thoughts on the work;) also I would like to thank amazing Su'anne for beta reading this work!


End file.
